My Little Pony: Rivals of Air Aces
by JLC-AdN
Summary: La raza humana casi se extingue, los supervivientes "Limpios" se auto denominaron "Decan", mientras que los sufrieron de "mutación" se llamaron "Vatalus", ambos en busca en lo único que les interesa, y que matarían por ello, territorio. Mientras que eso sucede, la Princesa Celestia, a causa de una "paranoia extrema" tacha a su misma hermana como traidora, y a todo aquel que la siga
1. Salon de Clases

**Acá con un nuevo proyecto, nacido de mi vicio, ... bueno, de mis dos vicios XD, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews, ... si pueden, Fanfiction se anda bugeando :s**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Salón de Clases

Paso mucho ...

[Nos dirigimos al planeta tierra desde el espacio]

Desde que el planeta tierra ...

[Se ve al planeta Tierra normal, pero la visión es más enfocada]

Se fue directamente ...

[se ve una luz segadora de color rojo, proveniente de Rusia]

Al basurero ...

[la luz se vuelve blanca, esta brilla con intensidad, después se suman otras luces brillantes provenientes de E.E.U.U., Sudafrica, Alemania, etc]

Por culpa del agotamiento de energía ...

[se ven fotografías de guerra]

Provocando la tercera guerra mundial, más llamada, la guerra de ojivas, que se dio por barios conceptos

[Lugares como Afganistan están desoladas por bombardeos]

Ya sea por Agua

[Se ve las banderas de Perú, Bolivia, Brazil, Colombia y Ecuador quemándose]

Por el mismo petroleo

[Se ve banderas como Iraq, Israel, Pakinistan, Siria, entre otros, también quemándose]

o por pura diversión

[las banderas de los Estados Unidos, la Unión Europea y Rusia flameando a lo alto]

Sea cual sea el móvil, o motivo, el planeta se debilito

[se ve tormentas y terremotos fuertes]

Muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente

[gente pasando hambruna, terrorismo, contaminación extrema]

Hasta que ya no pudo más

[Se cometen genocidios a escala global]

Murió

[Se ve cualquier cantidad de desiertos]

Obligando a nuestra Raza Decariana buscar otro mundo, otra opción de vida

(se escucha un timbre)

Profesor:-Bueno chicos, el tiempo nos gano-

(se prenden las luces, dando lugar a un salón de clase, que tenia un modelo escalonado tipo universidad)

Profesor:-¡Por favor, tienen exposición la próxima clase!, no falten-

Alumnos:-yaaa profe-

Profesor:-Nos vemos muchachos-

(el proyector se apaga)

Alumnos:-Chauuuu prooofee-

(las carpetas de los alumnos se ilumina, y dan a proyectar cada uno una pantalla, cada carpeta era una computadora)

Los alumnos estaban organizando sus deberes frente a sus respectivas computadoras, pero empieza una conversación

Joven:-Che Pedro, ¿sabes cual es la siguiente asignatura?-

Pedro:-Vale, vale, ... nos toca ... (mirando su agenda electrónica) entrenamiento evasivo para los aspirantes interceptores y bombarderos, y entrenamiento defensivo para aspirantes de apoyo aéreo y terrestre, ... ¿no lo copiaste Carlos?-

Carlos:-naaaa, se me hace aburrido-

Pedro:-gilipollas-

Carlos:-jajajajajajajaja-

No tan lejos de ellos, se acerca una chica esbelta, de pelo rubio, ojos azules, de 1,78 de estatura

Carlos:-Olle linda, beni un momento-

Pedro:-{susurro} no le molestes Carlos, Elizabeth es peligrosa-

Carlos:-{susurro} me chupa un huevo tus cuidados-

Carlos no se da cuenta, pero Elizabeth esta frente de el, cuando se percata, es demasiado tarde, con un gancho derecho fulminante, Elizabeth priva a Carlos, haciendo que caiga de su carpeta.

Pedro:-te lo dije-

Carlos:-cállate ... y ayúdame voludo-

Pero otro chico le da una mano a Carlos para levantarlo

Carlos:-Gracias(agarrando la mano), ... (lo levanta) ¿lo viste Luis?-

Luis:-si tío, te cago Elizabeth-

Pedro:-se lo dije-

Se mete otro chico

Pedro:-si o no, Fredy-

Fredy:-debiste insistir-

Pedro:-el no me escucho-

Y aparece nuestro personaje principal **(N.A.: no me jodan, me cuesta crear nombres y OC's, asi que utilizare otra vez a John, ... por el momento XD)**

John:-no importa, con tal, sigues vivo, y tener suerte que Elizabeth no te pego en los huevos-

Carlos:-pero miren nada más quien vino, el que babea por una nave-

John:-al menos no soy un arrecho a falta de sexo-

Fredy:-{voz de dolor}auuuuuu-

Luis:-jajajajajajajaja te cago-

Pedro:-this ... is true histori my friend-

Carlos:-ya no me vacilen, ... bueno, a clases de entrenamiento, yo me largo-

Pedro:-aguaaaaanta tu coche, primero tenemos que llenar la tripa, que dicen, un almuerzo maldito y de hay unas cervezas heladas, ¿guta?-

Fredy:-yo voy por la jameada-

John y Luis:-a por cheeelaaaaaas-

Y así, el grupo de 5 jóvenes salen del salón de clases

* * *

**Fin**

**del capítulo, como siempre, estaré trabado con la introducción, pero este proyecto no estara en partes ni sagas, sera continuo, así no se me pierden, ... bueno, yo también.**

**Soy JLC_AdN, Chauuuuuu XD**


	2. El torneo (parte 1)

**Para aclarar, are una narración en tercera persona en los primeros capítulos, después, volveremos a mi característica narración en primera persona, me voy a la mierda y empieza este capítulo :D**

Capítulo 2: El Torneo (parte 1)

Los 5 jóvenes esperaban en la cola de la cafetería, pero primero, echemos un vistazo a la academia donde están, en prima instancia es alejada de cualquier otra ciudad

[Nos ubicamos en un campo grande, 3 edificios, uno en forma triangular con 40 pisos, el otro en forma cuadrada, es el más grande por no tan alto como el primero, ya que es el lugar donde los alumnos van a estudiar, aparte, en el centro hay una cancha de fútbol y otra de basketball, y por ultimo, el tercer edificio, tiene una forma de mansión, pero esta es solo la fachada, ya que el edificio tiene forma de "U", en acá son los cuartos, el derecho de varones, y el izquierdo de mujeres, y a lado de todos estos edificios, hay un aeropuerto con 40 hangares]

Esta academia es la principal fuente de futuros soldados aéreos de toda la raza Decariana en el planeta, ... y, ... ¿la academia?

[vemos un mástil que poco a poco sube]

Pues nada más y nada menos que la Academia FressKA

[se ve la banderola de la academia FressKA]

Pero mucha intromisión de la academia

[Dejamos la banderola y nos metemos al segundo edificio]

Y he aquí el grupo de amigos que piden tranquilamente sus almuerzos

Luis:-¡TU PUTA MADRE SE VA A COMER ESTO!, ¡ESTO ES BASURA!- Luis grita al que reparte el almuerzo en bandejas

Fredy:-{susurro} tranquilo wuebon- Fredy tarta de tranquilizar a Luis, pero es inútil

Luis:-¡LA VERGA!, ¡MIRA! ... ¡SE MUEVE!- Luis se queda apuntando el plato del segundo, una cosa blanca que se salia del plato

Pedro:-Oh ... que asco-

Carlos:-mira pe, así nos mantienen-

Tanto como Carlos y Pedro tenían cara de asco

John:-¿ke dishes?, ¡shi estha ben gon mmm eshta shico sholo!- John come alegremente su plato, hablando con la boca llena del extraño segundo

Luis, Carlos, Pedro y Fredy:-...-

Pero fue a Pedro que más le afecto

Pedro:-Bwuaaaaa- Pedro vomita hasta su corazón

Luis:-ya ... se va a la mierda, no los conozco mierda- Luis se aleja como si no tuviera que ver en todo esto

Carlos:-oye estas bien ... (mira el vomito de Pedro) ... Bwuaaaa- Carlos no soporta y vomita al igual que Pedro

Fredy:-... tiro culo- Fredy también se aleja y alcanza a Luis

Luis:-a la mierda ... que asco- Luis se da cuenta de la compañía de Fredy-¿no lo crees?-

Fredy:-...- Fredy capta que la pregunta va para el -si, ... muy desagradable-

John:-Si tíos, que asco, casi vomito lo que acabo de comer-

Fredy y Luis se percatan de la compañía de John, mirándolo con un poco de molestia

Luis:-Vete a la verga, fue por tu culpa que los giles vomiten-

Fredy:-si wuebon-

John:-pero en serio, estaba bien servido el segundo-

Luis:-ya John ya cállate, ... mejor compramos bocadillos, ¿qué dicen socios?-

Fredy:-me conformo con agua y galletas-

John:-yo prefiero ...- Luis lo interrumpe

Luis:-socio, ... ya fue-

John:-ya tío-

El grupo que ahora se redujo a tres, se dirigían a un quiosco, mientras que enfermeras se llevaban a Carlos y a Pedro a la enfermería.

Los tres amigos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol, por las afueras del edificio de estudios

Luis:-y socios ...¿como les va?-

John:-nos ves cada puto día, ¿me esta jodiendo no?-

Fredy:-tranquilo John, ... si, me va bien, y tu, ¿qué planes?-

Luis:-pues, nada-

Hubo un silencia relajador, pero John la caga XD

John:-... oigan-

Fredy y Luis:-¿qué?- responden de manera aburrida

John:-abra una competencia de grupos de a tres-

Fredy y Luis:-¿y?-responden igual

John:-¡es nuestra oportunidad de brillar!-

Fredy y Luis:-¿y?-responden igual, ... se nota que no les interesa

John:-... el primer puesto se gana 50 millones de SPI cada uno-

Los ojos de Luis se abren un poco

John:-una cita con las tres hermosuras de Elisabeth, Hina y Bianca-

Luis abre completamente sus ojos

John:-¡y nos ganaremos nuestras propias naves!-

Fredy se levanta de golpe junto con Luis

Fredy:-¡GANAREMOS!, ¡POR NUESTRAS PROPIAS NAVES!-

Luis:-¡POR LAS FLACAS RICAS!-

John:-¡POR EL DINERO!-

Fredy y Luis miran a John con una cara de (¬_¬)

John:-¿¡qué!?, estoy misio-

Fredy y Luis ríen, lo que John también les acompaña

Luis:-jajajajajajaja, bueno, John, tenemos clases de evasión-

Fredy:-jajajajajaja, bueno, yo también me voy a clases de defensa, nos vemos luego chicos-

John:-Ok tío, nos vemos-

Luis:-nos vemos luego socio-

Se despiden de Fredy con una característica única, con un saludo de mano seguido de un choque de puños y hombros

Fredy:-chau-

John solo levanta su mano a la cabeza y se despide de forma militar, mientras que Luis le dispara con su mano.

John:-vámonos, que el profe es un fregón-

Luis:-un pinche wuebon dirás-

John:-seeee jajajaja-

John y Luis se van a clases hablando wuebadas y de musica.

John y Luis entran a clases, encontrándose con otros compañeros, saludando de forma similar en que despidieron a Fredy, pero sin la chocada de hombros

Luis:-que tal socios-

John:-hablen cholitos que paso-

Después de unos minutos se aparece el profesor, un tipo rígido y musculoso de 1,80 de estatura, tes morena, con lentes redondos, pero este bestia un polo blanco con un pantalón jean negro, y unos tenis blancos

Profesor:-ya chiquitines, asiento-

Los alumnos le hacen caso

Profesor:-bueno, como dije la clase pasada, hoy iremos a los emuladores de batalla, sera su prueba parcial-

Un alumno levanta su mano

Profesor:-Pregunte Lopez-

Lopez:-profe, ¿cuando iremos a las naves de verdad?-

Profesor:-tres cosas, uno, en clases diganme Gonzalo, soy su amigo, pero solo en las clases, cuando este afuera o con una chica, hay si me llamaran profesor, no profe ni profito, por que si no ...-

Luis:-{susurro a John} nos jala el curso-

John:-{susurro a Luis} jajajaja, si, fácil el hijo de puta nos caga-

Gonzalo:-los violare-

Toda la clase se ríe por el comentario del profesor Gonzalo

Todos:-jajajajajajajajaja-

Luis:-{susurro a John} jajajaja que pendejo-

Gonzalo:-pero solo a las chicas, ya veo que a unos ya se hicieron ilusiones-

Todos:-ajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Luis:-{susurro a John}a la mierda jajajajaja-

John:-jajajajajajaja {susurro a Luis} ya cagaste-

Luis:-jajajaja que pendejo jajajaja-

Gonzalo:-ya chicos, tranquilos, segundo, irán a las naves ya cuando estén en 1° Dan, o si participan en este torneo que esta haciendo la academia-

John:-{susurro a Luis} a la mierda, estamos en 8° Khyu, estaremos en 1° Dan en 2 años-

Luis:-{susurro a John} si ps, mejor sera que ganemos-

Gonzalo:-tercero, decirles que no participen en el torneo-

Todos se quedaron consternados, incluso John y Luis se preocuparon

Gonzalo:-como sabrán, cuando llegan al 10° Dan, se van con su propia nave, y como van las cosas, se irán a la guerra que se avecina-

en eso, el alumno Lopez se levanta

Lopez:-pero Gonzalo, tanto el gobierno y los rebeldes hicieron un alto al fuego, por lo ocurrido de la ciudad Bark-

Gonzalo:-si, lo se, ... siéntate, ... miren chicos, ... personalmente, hay empresas que quieren la guerra, y si o si lo abra, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, como los de 10° Dan si o si tendrán sus naves, los de 1° y 9° Dan pelearan con todo para obtenerlos si o si, y como sera batalla real, hay una posibilidad de que mueran-

Todos en la clase se quedaron asustados, John y Luis se miraron con una cara de preocupación.

Ya después de las clases del profesor Gonzalo, John y Luis se dirigen al edificio de dormitorios

Luis:-que cagado, mate 6 y me mataron 7-

John:-oye, siquiera mataste a la computadora, a mi me mataban todo el tiempo-

Luis:-así ni cagando ganaremos-

John:-¿y cagando?, recuerda, seremos tres-

en eso los dos se detienen, se miran y gritan al mismo tiempo

-¡FREDY!-

los dos se van corriendo al dormitorio de Fredy

**Los ponys vendrán más adelante :D**

**Soy JLC_AdN, chauuuu**


	3. El torneo (parte 2)

Capítulo 3: El Torneo (parte 2)

Fredy estaba un poco triste, pero no deprimido, ya que recibió una noticia que a cualquier chico de 18 años le afecta

Fredy:-... todo por el proyecto "ATUM", ... no pasara nada, dijeron, ... no morirá nadie, ... dijeron ...-

En la melancolía que cabía en toda la habitación de Fredy, tocan su puerta

/Knock, Knock/

Fredy desmotivado abre su puerta, y se encuentra con dos de sus amigos

Luis:-¡SOCIOOO!-

John:-¡CHOLOOO!-

Los dos empujan a Fredy dentro de su cuarto, John sierra con llave la puerta de Fredy

Fredy:-¿por qué haces eso?-

La pregunta de Fredy hace voltear la cabeza de John de forma que solo se ve su boca, más no sus ojos, y con un tono de ultratumba

John:-secreeeeeeetooo-

Lo cual hace que Fredy se asuste, a lo cual también Luis le pega en la cara a John

Luis:-ya ... no seas idiota /Pown/-

John cae al piso frotándose la cara, y con voz de agonía reclama la acción de Luis

John:-mi...miserableeee ... eeee ... muero ... {vos de muerto}a-

Luis no le importa lo que John hace, solo se pone al frente de Fredy, lo cual percata de su tristeza

Luis:-socio, bine con John para pedirte un negocio ... pero veo que estas triste ... ¿se puede saver el por qué?-

Fredy tomo silencio ...

Luis:-bueno ... entiendo, ... pero, ... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Fredy:-..., si ... supongo-

Fredy tenia un tono que notaba su tristeza y a la vez su indiferencia, Luis se vuelve más directo

Luis:-ok, sin rodeos, quería preguntarte, ... ¿de verdad vamos a concursar en el torneo los tres?-

Fredy se queda pensativo, y se recuerda el premio del torneo, obtener su propia nave, de pronto Fredy se pone serio, a lo que responde a Luis, con un tono de seriedad y autoridad

Fredy:-si, incluso eso acordamos hace 4 horas, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?, fue estúpido-

Tanto John como Luis se quedaron pasmados por la seriedad que lo dijo Fredy, pero Luis le encara a Fredy

Luis:-por que, en la competencia, sera con naves verdaderas, por lo cual, si nos dan, hay posibilidades de morir, ... quería asegurarme que lo tomas en serio-

Fredy:-si, lo tomo en serio-

Fredy y Luis se miraron fijamente, tratando de matarse con solo la mirada, pero John interviene

John:-genial, por que dimos una prueba en las clases de evasión yo y Luis, yo morí más veces, pero Luis obtuvo 6 matados y 7 bajas, un 6/7, yo 0/3-

Fredy mira con más rabia a Luis

Fredy:-osea, son patéticos, ¡y así quieren ganar!-

John:-por eso venimos por ti, eres aspirante a una M-Gear, tu eres el buffer, el que apoya, el que no muere-

Fredy se queda alabado con las palabras de John, pero eso no lo desconcentra

Fredy:-en ese caso me consigo a otros 2 compañeros más fuertes-

John se queda algo chocado con lo que dijo Fredy, y se arrepiente de haberlo alagado, pensando que así les apoyaría, pero Luis toma la palabra

Luis:-oye, no te crezcas, fue contra la maquina en modo "Imposible"-

Fredy:-en ese caso, es John quien apesta-

John:-a mi no me jodas, me baño hoy-

Fredy y Luis se quedan mirando a John con cara de (¬_¬)

John:-ya, ya, bueno, pero fueron 8 los que me seguían, no hubo oportunidad de ofensiva-

Fredy:-igual eres malo-

John:-oye, ¡eran hartos!-

En eso, Luis encuentra un sobre, y al tratar de leerlo Fredy le quita abruptamente

Fredy:-¡OYE! (le quita de un solo movimiento la carta)-

Luis:-¡hey!, tranquilo, ... ahhhhh, es de tu novia-

John:-¡wuuuuuuu!-

Luis:-¡saoooo!-

Fredy se les queda mirando con odio, ... tanto como John y Luis lo notaron

John:-Ohh cholo, disculpa-

Luis:-si socio, perdón-

Fredy igual se les queda mirando, pero esta vez serio

John:-oye, ... ¿de qué trata tu carta?-

Luis miro a John con ganas de golpearlo

John:-¿¡qué!?, solo quiero saber, (mirando a Fredy), por eso esta en ese estado-

Luis miro a Fredy, pero con una mirada más tranquila

Luis:-Fredy ... solo resúmenos las cosas, ¿por qué estas así?-

Fredy tomo silencio ... y con tono triste les explico su situación

Fredy:-bueno ... ¿escucharon lo de Ciudad Bark?-

John y Luis:-si-

Fredy:-pues, ... hay vivía mi padre y mi madre, ... murieron tras el bombardeo-

Tanto como John y Luis se quedaron con la boca abierta, y ambos se maldiciente a si mismos por su comportamiento con el

John:-... disculpa, ... mis condolencias, ... en serio-

Luis:-... perdón Fredy, ... disculpa, mis condolencias hermano-

Pero fue John que después de terminar su frase abrazo a Fredy, después se le unió Luis, pero luego se separaron rápidamente

John:-disculpa nos por nuestra actitud-

Luis:-si, ... somos unos imbéciles-

Fredy noto la sinceridad de John y Luis, permitiéndose soltar una lágrima

Fredy:-ahora estoy solo-

Después de la frase de Fredy, John le estira su mano

John:-no Fredy, no estas solo, estas con nosotros cholo-

Luis se le une, asiendo que se agrupen sus manos derechas en el centro

Luis:-desde ahora somos más que hermanos, los tres-

Fredy se les sumo, estirando su mano donde estaba la unión de las manos, formando una especie de "Y"

Fredy:-gracias-

John:-gracias a ti, desde ahora no habrá secretos entre nosotros-

Luis:-lo que queda entre nosotros, es solo entre nosotros-

Fredy:-somos hermanos-

John grito de euforia

John:-¡BIEN CARAJO! Jajajaja-

De lo que mano estaba entendida, John lo izo en puño y exclamo

John:-¡Somos Las Triadas!-

Fredy y Luis miraron a John por un rato, y siguiendo su acto, ahora era una union de puños

Fredy:-mejor Tridente Cataclismo-

Luis:-y que tal ... ¿Tridente del infierno?-

John:-seee suena genial ... pero en ingles ...-

Fredy:-trident of hell?-

John:-ToH-

Luis:-genial socios-

Así, paso la noche, en donde tres compañeros pasaron a ser hermanos, y así creando su grupo para el torneo.

**e.e se que me odian XD**


	4. El torneo (parte 3) - Pequeño sueño

Capítulo 4: El torneo (parte 3);Pequeño sueño

El universo es inmenso ... eso era más que obvio

[Se muestra el esplendor del universo]

pero nadie sabe que clases de criaturas existan, ni en que creen

[nos acercamos a un planeta desconocido ... bueno no tan desconocido]

como se alimentan

[se enfoca más al planeta]

sus sentimientos

[nos acercamos a un continente]

ni su forma

[nos acercamos aun más, notando pueblos y castillos]

ni sus poderes

[nos enfocamos en una villa, Ponyville, nos acercamos a una biblioteca que tienen fachada de árbol, entramos en el y nos encontramos con un dragón joven de mediana estatura durmiendo con una escoba haciendo equilibrio con el cuerpo del dragón, subimos un poco más, y entramos a un cuarto, en la cual, duerme una unicornio de color lavanda, nos acercamos más y nos entramos en su cabeza poniéndose todo oscuro]

...

[se aclara el paisaje]

...

[se muestra un fragmento de campo tranquilo]

-¡qué hermoso!-

[avanzamos por el campo]

-¡se parece al prado calavera!-

[vemos una saliente de agua de una montaña cercana, su pendiente tenia forma de calavera de la cabeza de un toro]

-jejejeje, hum bueno, es la pradera calavera-

[pero algo ocurre en el cielo, en medio de este se crea una nube negra con aurora negra]

-¿qué es eso?-

[de la nube negra sale una especie de meteorito que va a gran velocidad]

-¡OH POR CELESTIA!-

[el meteorito choca contra el suelo, causando un sismo leve y un cráter]

-...-

[nos acercamos al cráter, y vemos una especie de roca azulada de forma y terminaciones triangulares]

-wow, es 3 veces más grande que una carroza-

[nos acercamos más a la roca, pero se escucha un zumbido fuerte desde la nube negra]

-¿¡más meteoritos!?-

[pero la nube negra se esfuma, ... y al esfumarse se ve una mancha negra en el cielo]

-¿qué demonios pasa?-

[la mancha crece y se multiplica, ... se van acercando y se ve más rocas de la que cayo, pero unas eran rojas, blancas, y otras verde oscuro, estas se dirigían a un castillo construido en un acantilado de un cerro, que a pesar de la distancia se notaba]

-¡se dirigen a Canterlot!-

[estas rocas de colores lanzaban ráfagas de luces al castillo, ... y este explotaba]

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

[salimos de la escena y de la cabeza de la unicornio]

Poni Lavanda:-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

El grito de la unicornio lavanda hace que el joven dragón de color verde y morado pierda el balance que tenia con la escoba, cayendo al piso y despertándose, al notar el grito, el dragón va donde la unicornio lavanda

Dragón:-¿¡qué pasa!?, ¿¡estas bien!?-

La unicornio lavanda reacciona, y se da cuenta que era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, poniéndose más serena.

Poni Lavanda:-no ... digo si ... solo fue un mal sueño Spike, gracias-

El joven dragón llamado Spike se mostró más relajado, pero aun conservaba la preocupación en su cara

Spike:-Vamos Twilight, puedes decírmelo, soy como tu hermano ... menor-

La susodicha Twilight se mostraba algo preocupada por su sueño, o más bien, su pesadilla

Twilight:-bueno, al principio fue hermoso, me soñé con la pradera calavera-

Spike tomaba atención a cada palabra de Twilight

Twilight:-pero en el cielo apareció una nube negra que boto un meteoro, enorme, de color algo azulado, se estrello contra la pradera, al volver mirar al cielo, la nube se fue, pero de tras de ella aparecen más meteoros, pero estos se dirigen a Canterlot, ... destruyéndolo-

Twilight mostraba un grado de preocupación y miedo, pero Spike le da más ánimos

Spike:-Twilight, ... tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño, ... aparte, las princesas son lo suficientemente fuertes para que se dejaran golpear por unos tontos meteoritos-

Twilight más aliviada contesta

Twilight:-si, tienes razón, jijijiji sera mejor que me ponga a estudiar-

Spike:-como siempre y todos los días-

Twilight:-... ¿y el desayuno Spike?-

Spike:-oh shit-

Spike se va corriendo a la cocina, dejando a Twilight con una sonrisa troll

Twilight:-jejejejejeje, siempre seras mi pescadito Spike-

Nos alejamos del plante colorido, y nos movemos al otro lado del universo, al planeta Phillom, donde el trío de amigos se alisten para el torneo

Luis:-buenas, quisiéramos registrarnos para el torneo-

Los tres se encontraban en una caseta, donde arriba tenia una pancarta que decía "I Torneo de Promoción de FressKA", la que atendía la caseta era nada más y nada menos que Elisabeth.

Elisabeth:-¡Vaya!, ¡pensé que este torneo era serio!-

Luis:-ya, por favor, solo danos las inscripciones ... Eli-

Elisabeth:-espero que no hagan estupideces- mirando fijamente a Luis

John:-que tierno, ... se preocupa por nosotros-

Rápidamente Elisabeth agarra la silla donde estaba sentada y lo tira donde esta John, sin poder hacer nada, John recibe el golpe, tumbándolo al suelo, Fredy y Luis solo se quedan viendo

Fredy:-auuu-

Luis:-head shot-

Elisabeth:-¡TOMEN LOS PUTOS PAPELES Y LARGUENSE!-

Elisabeth le tira unos papeles a la cara de Luis, este no hace nada, solo lo recoge y se voltea

Luis:-gracias Eli-

John aún sigue en el suelo tirado por el golpe en el piso

Luis:-John levántate, vámonos, no nos quieren aquí-

John no responde, al ver que las palabras no le llegaban, Luis usa métodos más fuertes

Luis:-dije (le patea a John)/Pawn/ ¡QUE TE LEVANTES!-

Por el golpe John reacciona

John:-hijo de mil ..., aauuu, ... me debes-

Fredy:-no se maten antes del torneo wuebones, tenemos que estar listos y sanos-

Los tres se alejan de la caseta donde estaba una Elisabeth amargada

Elisabeth:-gilipollas-

Pero alguien se acercan a la caseta, Elisabeth se percata de su presencia

Elisabeth:-¡¿qué quieren?!-

Elisabeth se queda algo asombrada, frente a ella se ponen 3 sombras, Elisabeth pierde el asombro y pone una cara seria

Elisabeth:-este torneo durara poco-

De nuevo con Luis, John y Fredy, estos rellenan los papeles en la habitación de John.

Luis:-haber ... el nombre del grupo es ... trident of hell y se resume en ... /\ToH/\-

Frdy:-... ¿por qué los palitos?-

Luis:-ase referencia a cuchillas-

John:-liiiiiso-

Fredy:-a chucha, genial-

Luis:-seee, ahora ... miembros, ... primer miembro y jefe del grupo-

Luis y Fredy se miran fijamente

Fredy:-sabes lo que pienso ¿no?-

Luis:-me temo que si-

John se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa, ya que no le interesaba ese puesto, pero Luis y Fredy le miraron al mismo tiempo, ... a lo cual John reacciono

John:-¿qué?, me dio hambre-

Luis:-nada John-

Fredy:-solo tenemos una idea-

John:-ahm ... ok, díganme (pone a un lado su hamburguesa)-

Fredy y Luis:-¡tu elijaras al jefe!-

John:-¿yo?-

Fredy y Luis:-¡SI!-

John:-... bueno ... seria (estira su dedo hacia Luis, pero cambia de direcciona Fredy, y así sucesivamente), ... sera ... ¡MARIO!-

Fredy:-¿qué?-

Luis:-¿Mario?-

John:-¡el que les violo en el armario!, jajajajajajajaja-

John se moría de risa, ... pero no sucedía lo mismo con Fredy y Luis

John:-o vamos, solo era un chiste cholos-

Luis:-ya, por chistoso sera el líder-

John:-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Fredy:-si, por pendejo-

Luis:-ya, John Salfer, jefe de grupo y primer miembro del grupo, ... oye, ¿como quieres que se llame tu gear?-

John:-... ya que chucha, les guiare por el sendero del mal, ... y me gustaría que se llame ... ¿puedo escribirlo?-

Luis:-claro, pero no borres tu nombre-

John:-ok, ... se llamara ... ¡lo tengo!, XxJxLxCxX-

Fredy:-se que la respuesta sera estúpida pero, ¿por que las equis?-

John:-son ... son ... no se, creo que barricadas-

Fredy:-y ¿por qué "JLC"?-

John:-por ojoloco (se señala su ojo)-

Luis y Fredy:-¿ojoloco?-

John:-seeeee, cambio de mira a cada rato, ... me lo dijo el profesor de simulación de ataque-

Luis:-ok ... ahora, el segundo miembro-

Fredy:-se tu, me gustan los números primos, por que solo se dividen entre si-

Luis:-... ok, Luis Visvar, y mi gear se llamara ... \\B3T0/, ... cuando ingrese acá me decían beto-

Fredy:-bueno, yo al último, Fredy Alos ... y mi gear ... Tal Vez , ... todo se defina en un 'tal vez', tal vez ganemos, tal vez perdamos, ... tal vez-

John:-listo, esta completo-

Luis:-ahora a entregarlo a Elisabeth-

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio ... hasta que Luis hablo

Luis:-ya chicos, no se pelen, yo voy-

Frdy:-chevere-

John:-Hey Luis, pediré unas pizzas, regresas ps, para celebrar-

Luis:-jajajajaja ok, ok socio, regreso-

Luis sale de la habitación de John, y se dirige al primer piso, donde estava la caseta, pero ve a Elisabeth

Luis:-¡Hey Eli!-

Esta solo se voltea y pone una mano en su cadera

Elisabeth:-¿qué quieres?-

Luis:-¿te puedo entregar los papeles?-

Elisabeth:-ahm ... si claro, justo estoy llevando estos otros a la sala de organización del torneo-

Luis:-gracias linda (le da los papeles), nos vemos-

Elisabeth:-ni en sueños, largo-

Después de irse Luis, Elisabeth mira los papeles

Elisabeth:-el idiota, el filosofo y el ... una jodida combinación, ... sera divertido verlos perder-

**Rápidamente explicare las dudas que tienen ... que solo son dos XD**

**1.- El planeta tierra fue DESTRUIDA, así que esto es en otro planeta**

**2.- Perdón por no meter al principio los ponis, pero tenia que dar un inicio, y en este capítulo empezó el intro por así decirlo, tanto para el prota y los ponis XD**


	5. El torneo (parte 4) - Malos presagios

Capítulo 5: El torneo (parte 4); Malos presagios

No hay primera sin segunda, esto lo tenia muy en cuenta una princesa, cuyo pasado quiere olvidar, y hacer una nueva vida, pero eso le era casi imposible, ¿por qué?, su mismo pasado, fue corroída por el mal, y la domino, no por el odio, no por arrogancia, no por celos, sino por tristeza, pues de algo es seguro, a uno le afecta demasiado, cuando uno crea algo con amor, ternura y pasión, los demás lo toman como ofensa, chiste o sin ningún provecho, pero a pesar de todo eso, aun había una esperanza, de olvidar por completo el pasado, mirar hacia adelante, pero nueva mente, el mal le invadía de nuevo, y por la misma causa, tristeza.

Esta es la vida de una joven y eterna princesa alicornio, que se llamaba Luna.

Princesa_Luna:-otro día, o mejor dicho ... otra noche-

En su cara se notaba tristeza y preocupación, pues savia que esa tristeza liberaría a un ser maligno que estaba dentro de ella.

Princesa_Luna:-se que ella tiene sus formas de gobernar, pero creo que esta suprimiendo derechos de otros, ... ya no son libres-

Miraba con ojos de tristeza a la ciudad real, donde su castillo era la insignia, no solo de la ciudad capital, si no también, la del reino entero, la ciudad de Canterlot, una ciudad tácticamente situada en los bordes de una acantilado de una enorme montaña, su vista panorámica abarcaba casi todo el imperio, en todo el reino era la más fortificada, pero aun así no pudo ser oponente de los Changelings, seres que no tienen fuerza pero si inteligencia, a pesar de todo, esa fue la única vez que el récord de invasiones fallidas a la ciudad fue rota, ... pero eso, era antes, ahora la magna ciudad, de lo que antes se notaba prosperidad y esperanza, ahora se nota la preocupación, la incertidumbre y el abuso de las autoridades, pero, ¿por qué paso?, es simple, la gobernante del magno imperio, la hermana de Luna, la princesa Celestia, fue presa de la inseguridad y de desconfianza, desde el ataque de los Changelings todo cambio, tanto a la misma Princesa Celestia como a su basto imperio, su amado reino, el Reino de Equestria.

Princesa_Luna:-Espero que cambie para bien, así como yo lo estoy haciendo, ... temo por mi hermana, temo por Equestria-

La Princesa Luna sierra sus ojos, tratando de imaginarse que regrese la esperanza a su ciudad, pero al abrirlos ve solo catástrofe

Princesa_Luna:-¡Oh Padre mío!-

[La magna ciudad de Canterlot esta en llamas, Luna solo ve atónita todo el paisaje, potros, potras y potrillas quemándose]

Princesa_Luna:-¡NO!-

[Luna echa en llanto]

Princesa_Luna:-¡Noooo! ... por favor ... parad-

[El fuego se va, pero la ciudad esta en ruinas y chamuscada]

Princesa_Luna:-Padre ... ayúdame-

[Luna mira al cielo pidiendo ayuda a su Titan Padre, pero en vez de recibir ayuda, ve un cielo oscuro teñido de sangre, Luna solo se queda estupefacta por lo que ve, desde el cielo sale una roca gigante, el doble de su imponente castillo]

Princesa_Luna:-¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?-

[La enorme roca de color negra y verde crea una bola de energía de color verde, que va creciendo más y más, cuando llega a un determinado tamaño, es lanzado con fuerza al castillo, directamente contra Luna, quien solo se tapa con sus patas delanteras]

Princesa_Luna:-¡AAAHHHHHHH!-

La Princesa cae al suelo después de gritar, y llama atención de los guardias imperiales

Guardia1:-¡Princesa!, ¡¿esta usted bien?!-

La joven princesa se da cuenta que todo lo que vio fue una pesadilla, o una ilusión, o quizás, un mal presagio, esta se levanta del piso, y al ver a los 5 guardias preocupados por ella, decide tranquilizarlos

Princesa_Luna:-si, ... estoy bien, no se preocupen, fue ... un mal sueño-

Guardia2:-¿esta segura?-

Princesa_Luna:-si-

Los guardias se retiran, pero la Luna tiene un mal presentimiento con su visión, y teme que se vuelva realidad, y tomando la seriedad del caso, va a aconsejarle a su hermana.

Princesa_Luna:-tengo que hablar con Celestia-

Luna se dirige a dentro del castillo, denotando preocupación y seriedad, pero en el fondo, sabe que su propia hermana dude de ella, incluso la tilde de mentirosa y traidora, o con la noticia que le dará le pondrá más histérica, creara más desconfianza, pero tenia que hacerlo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque por si misma, como princesa tiene poder, pero no más de 30% de todo el reino, si solo ella se pondría a cargo, no aria casi nada, estaba en una encrucijada en su cabeza, pues también sabe, que el que no arriesga no gana, a si que, es mejor intentar convencer a su hermana, dueña del más de 70% de todo el reino, aunque pueda significar su fin como princesa, o incluso el fin de su propia vida.

Dejamos atrás a la princesa, y nos movemos al otro lado del universo, al Planeta Phillom.

Luis acababa de entregar los papeles de inscripcion a Elisabeth, y tomando compromiso de su palabra, regresa al cuarto de John.

Luis:-/Knoc, Knoc/ Soy shoooooo socios-

Pero con una voz fingida, John contesta

John:-{voz más gruesa} santo y contraseña-

Lo que a Luis le ase gracia y siguiendo el juego

Luis:-papa noel viene en navidad-

John abre la puerta disimulando disgusto, pero en el fondo quería reirse

John:-puta madre, pensé que no lo sabias-

Luis:-Eso es obvio socio-

John:-imagina que-

Luis:-que-

John:-no pues, así no, di, {fingiendo voz}QUE WUEBON-

Luis:-ok, ¡qué papirulo!-

John:-jajajajaja, eso sonó gey-

Luis:-Ash, ya también-

John:-no importa, ¡YA LLEGO LA PIZZA!-

Luis:-... y-

John:-osea, también cigarrillos y cerveza-

Al oír la palabra 'cerveza', Luis se pone alegre

Luis:-SEEEEEEEEE, ¡QUE EMPIZE LA CHUPA CONCHA DE SUS MADRES!-

John:-jajajaja-

Fredy también no pudo contenerse, ya que para el, ponerse así por cerveza le paresia estúpido, pero con gracia

Fredy:-jajajajajaja, oe, eres banal-

Luis:-seeeee, soy el bananero-

Aquella tarde paso de lo más genial, los tres mantenían conversaciones mientras comiendo pizza, tomaban cerveza, aunque solo John y Luis lo hacían, o fumando, aunque solo lo hacia John.

Después de terminar con la pizza, espesaron a darle duro a la cerveza, Fredy se les unió desanimado, pero poco a poco, el alcohol lo liberaba, pero el único que aun seguía fumando, era John.

Al terminarse la cerveza, solo Fredy se mostraba estar completamente ebrio, mientras que a Luis se le notaba más sano, pero a diferencia de los dos, John cambio totalmente, de lo hablador que era, se tranquilizo drásticamente, no se sabe si fue por el alcohol o por la nicotina, pero pese a ello, el aun seguía fumando, y como Fredy ya estaba fuera, John invita cigarrillos a Luis.

Ya en la noche, fue cuando todo se acabo, Luis se mostraba pálido, mientras que John seguía igual que antes, pero como era noche, tenían que dormir para mañana, donde se informarían sobre las batallas y reglas.

Luis:-ya bueno, me jalo no mas-

John:-ya, chevere Luis, ¿te acompaño?-

Luis:-jajajaja, no, pero si ayúdame a llevar a Fredy a su habitación-

John:-que pollo-

Luis:-así lo queremos-

Luis y John levantan a Fredy, y se disponen a dejar a Fredy en su cuarto.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 P.M., John se encontraba solo en su habitación, y viendo el desastre dijo

John:-ya que chucha, lo arreglo y limpio mañana-

John se tira a su cama, quedando completamente dormido.

\Al día siguiente\

Dos jóvenes pasaban por la habitación 464 tranquilamente, asta que ...

_-¡PUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAA MADREEEEEEEEEE, YA ES TARDE LA CONCHA SU MAREEEEEEEEE!-_

Los que pasaban por esa habitación se asustaron por el grito.

_-¡no, no, no, NO, MIERDA!-_

La habitación bulliciosa se abre, dando a conocer al tipo que gritaba, quien era nada más y nada menos que John

John:-¡coño, coño, coño, coño, coño, coño, coño, coño, coño, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!-

John salia de su habitación a toda prisa

John:-¡las llaves!-

John regresa a su habitación por su llaves, y sale nueva mente

John:-¡mi mochila!-

Otra vez entra y sale de su habitación, con la susodicha mochila

John:-¡mierda la ropa!-

John entra otra vez, pero se aprecia que este salio en boxers, ya saliendo se le ve con un polo negro, pantalón azul marino y zapatillas deportivas blancas, cargando su mochila, pero esta vez se acordó de tener todo

John:-ok, mi llave, mi mochila, mi celular, mi Ipod, mi billetera, mi ropa, mi tanga, mis zapatillas, ... /snif, snif/ ... me baño mañana, listo, ¡LISTO!-

John cierra su cuarto con seguro y se pone a correr.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de conferencias, se preparaban para exponer las reglas, los premios y fases del torneo, en ese lugar estaban barios estudiantes, algunos por estar inscritos, otros por pura curiosidad, también se encontraban Fredy y Luis,

Fredy:-{susurro} ¿por qué demonios tomamos anoche?-

Luis:-{susurro} por que ... ¿ganaremos?-

Fredy:-{susurro} ¿y John?-

Luis:-{susurro} ahm ... ¿durmiendo?-

Fredy:-{susurro} ¡¿y él es nuestro líder?!, ¡él tiene que estar presente con traje elegante!-

En eso llega cansado John

John:-hola tíos, (jadeo) recién, (jadeo) me levanto jejeje-

Fredy mira a John, y como vio que estaba con ropa deportiva, lo que provoco sentar de golpe a su costado

Fredy:-{susurro} ¡tenias que estar con ropa elegante imbécil!-

John:-{susurro} teniiiia jejejejejejejejeje-

Fredy:-{susurro} Eres un hijo de ...-

Fredy no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el Director y General Comandante se dispuso a explicar el torneo.

_-¡SALUDO!-_

Con escuchar el mandato, todos se pararon y saludaron al estilo militar

_-¡DESCANSO!-_

Todos se sentaron, para escuchar al Director y General Comandante de la FressKA, un tipo de 1,90 de estatura, tez caucásico, rígido y gran musculatura, bestia con el traje militar de color negro y rojo, en su pecho derecho se podía observar las distintas medallas, y en el pecho izquierdo los barios logros y seminarios que obtuvo, en la cabeza tenia el típico sombrero de general, en el centro de este, se galardonaba con una insignia dorada y plateada, en forma del mitológico ser de Rock Emperor, la insignia de la academia FressKA, el nombre del gran militar era Lipton Hunsfer.

Lipton:-En primer lugar, quiero saludar a todos los presentes, y mostrar mi respeto a los que se inscribieron para el torneo-

Todos se sintieron alagados

Lipton:-Empecemos con las Reglas del torneo-

Atrás donde se encontraba el Director bajaba una pantalla gigante, que ocupaba casi todo el escenario.

Lipton:-Serán 10 las únicas e irrefutables reglas:

1.- Cada grupo estará formado siempre de a tres, si uno falta, cual sea el motivo, el grupo queda descalificado

2.- Cada uno de los concursantes es responsable de sus cosas, si los pierde o daña, no se les dará otro de remplazo

3.- Esta prohibido consumir drogas o alcohol antes, durante y después de una batalla

4.- Esta prohibido suplantar a un concursante por otro, sera severamente castigado

5.- En caso de muerte, la academia no se hace responsable

6.- Si un miembro del grupo muere, el grupo se queda de dos, si mueren dos miembros, sera equipo de uno, si los tres mueren, el grupo es descalificado

7.- Si el grupo esta cociente que no puede pelear, puede rendirse, pero descalificando al grupo inmediatamente

8.- Sera castigado severamente los actos de secuestro, maltrato y amenaza a los concursantes

9.- Esta prohibido el intercambio de materiales entre grupos, más no entre miembros

10.- No negociar con terceras personas que no sean parte de la academia-

La pantalla cambio de fondo, mostrando una gráfica ramificada

Lipton:-Ahora les explicare sobre el torneo:

1.- Sera en contexto de eliminación directa.

2.- Cada batalla sera a solo a un único raund, a excepción de la final

3.- Abra 4 grupos por Khyu, y 2 por Dan

Ahora las fases:

Primera fase:

En esta fase solo participaran los grupos pertenecientes al grado Khyu, solo por Khyu saldrá un solo equipo, por lo cual, tendrán que eliminarse 3 grupos:

Grupo1 vs Grupo2 = Semi-llave1

Grupo1 vs Grupo2 = Semi-llave2

Semi-llave1 vs Semi-llave2 = Khyu# (ejemplo: Khyu3)

Los grupos de Dan pasaran automáticamente a la segunda ronda

Segunda fase:

Al tener 10 grupos calificados de Khyu, estos se eliminaran entre si con el siguiente orden, el primero con el ultimo, el segundo con el penúltimo, y así sucesivamente:

Khyu1 vs Khyu10 = Cupo1

Khyu2 vs Khyu9 = Cupo2

Khyu3 vs Khyu8 = Cupo3

Khyu4 vs Khyu7 = Cupo4

Khyu5 vs Khyu6 = Cupo5

Los grupos Dan se eliminaran entre si para tener un solo grupo por Dan, optando la misma eliminación de la primera fase:

Grupo1 vs Grupo2 = Dan# (ejemplo: Dan5)

El que gane la llave de Dan10 pasara automáticamente a la siguiente fase.

Tercera fase:

Las llaves Dan1 hasta Dan9 serán los cupos desde el numero 6 hasta el numero 14, la lave de Dan10 se convierte en Pass8:

Dan1 = Cupo6

Dan2 = Cupo7

Dan3 = Cupo8

Dan4 = Cupo9

Dan5 = Cupo10

Dan6 = Cupo11

Dan7 = Cupo12

Dan8 = Cupo13

Dan9 = Cupo14

Dan10 = Pass8

La eliminación sera iguala como los Khyu de la anterior fase:

Cupo1 vs Cupo14 = Pass1

Cupo2 vs Cupo13 = Pass2

Cupo3 vs Cupo12 = Pass3

Cupo4 vs Cupo11 = Pass4

Cupo5 vs Cupo10 = Pass5

Cupo6 vs Cupo9 = Pass6

Cupo7 vs Cupo8 = Pass7

Cuarta fase, Octavos de final:

Se eliminaran el Pass1 y Pass2, Pass3 y Pass4, y así sucesivamente:

Pass1 vs Pass2 = Octavo1

Pass3 vs Pass4 = Octavo2

Pass5 vs Pass6 = Octavo3

Pass7 vs Pass8 = Octavo4

Quinta fase, Semi-finales:

Se eliminaran Octavo1 contra Octavo4 y Octavo2 contra Octavo3:

Octavo1 vs Octavo4 = Semi1

Octavo2 vs Octavo3 = Semi2

Sexta y última fase, Final:

En la final se disputara en tres rondas:

Semi1 vs Semi2 = Final1

Semi1 vs Semi2 = Final2

Semi1 vs Semi2 = Final3

El que tenga dos Finales ganadas sera el vencedor y ganador del torneo.-

La pantalla cambia, pero esta vez pone en letras grandes 'PREMIOS'

Lipton:-Ahora, lo que todo el mundo quiere, los premios:

Para el grupo ganador se les dará:

1.- Gear, Misil, y Arma secundaria, cual sea, con 20 encantamientos y hiper-fixes al escoger, a cada miembro del grupo.

2.- Obtendrán 1KM (Mil millones) de SPI para cada uno

3.- una cita triple con las 1°, 2° y 3° lugar de 'Miss FressKA' de este año-

Todos los varones exclamaron su contento y ambición

Lipton:-Veo que ya se motivaron-

Se escuchan carcajadas entre los alumnos, mientras que algunas chicas se mostraron en desacuerdo

Lipton:-Claro, en caso que sea ganadora, tendrá una cita con cualquier chico que quiera-

Ahora era las chicas que mostraban ambición

Lipton:-Para el segundo puesto tendrá:

1.- Gear, Misil, y Arma secundaria, cual sea, con 10 encantamientos y fixes al escoger, a cada miembro del grupo.

2.- Obtendrán 1M (Un Millón) de SPI para cada uno

Para el tercero:

1.- Gear, Misil, y Arma secundaria, cual sea, con 5 encantamientos al escoger, a cada miembro del grupo.

2.- Obtendrán 500K (Quinientos Mil) de SPI para cada uno

Para el cuarto:

1.- Gear, Misil, y Arma secundaria, cual sea, a cada miembro del grupo.

2.- Obtendrán 1K (Mil) de SPI para cada uno.

Bueno eso seria todo por hoy, gracias, que tengan un buen día-

El Director se iba, en ese momento todos se pararon y se despidieron como lo saludaron, todos se disponían a irse, pero un llamado del escenario les detuvo por un momento, pues, era las Subdirectora, Miss Angela Burm.

Angela:-Por favor, los lideres de cada grupo que vengan al escenario, los demás se pueden ir-

Tras escuchar a la Subdirectora, John se puso pálido, lo que noto Luis y Fredy.

Luis:-tranquilo socio, seguro te darán el numero de grupo-

Fredy:-pero porsiacaso, ... ve al último-

John:-... o ... ok-

mientras que Luis y Fredy se iban del salón, John se acomodaba al final de la cola de los lideres de los grupos, pero como estaba nervioso, no pudo reconocer a los demás, ya que andaba cabizbajo.

Cuando a los 59 lideres ya no estaban, le tocaba el turno a John.

Angela:-Bueno, tu eres el último, haber ... tu seguro eres el líder del cuarto grupo de Khyu8 ¿verdad?-

John no respondió

Angela:-Vamos chico, tienes que relajarte-

John aun no levantaba la cabeza, lo que molesto a la Miss

Angela:-... {voz de ultra-tumba} mírame cuando te hablo, es una falta de respeto-

John tras escuchar a la Miss, se fue el nerviosismo, en vez de eso, le entro el miedo, y obedeciendo a las palabras se puso en posición de firmes, y pudo apreciar mejor a las subdirectora, una mujer esbelta , tez blanca, con pelo largo de color plateado y amarrado con una cola de caballo, John se queda prácticamente babeando, cosa que obviamente se notaba.

Angela:-Ehem ... disculpe interrumpir sus sueños eróticos con migo, aparte, es malo fantasear con una superior-

John:-¿Ah? ... (reacciona) a si, si, perdón-

John se relaja y se muestra normal, de la cintura para arriba, ya que su amigo de abajo se mostraba 'activo', aun que por los papeles, la subdirectora no lo notaba

Angela:-A lo que venia, tu eres líder de tu grupo ¿no?-

John:-afirmativo-

Angela:-entonces, tu grupo es el Grupo4 para Khyu8, buena ...-

Angela baja sus papeles para dar la mano a John y desearle suerte, pero ve a su 'Míster pancho' bien presente.

Angela:-...-

John al notar su palanca en modo activo y que la subdirectora lo estuviese viendo, disimulo.

John:-si, gracias Comandante, (apretando la mano de Angela) agradezco su tolerancia y apoyo-

John se da media vuelta y trata de irse, pero Angela no suelta su mano

John:-ahm ... Comandante yo ...- John no pudo terminar su frase

Angela:-{voz de ultra-tumba} ¿por qué esta sexualmente activo?, sea sincero-

John sudaba frío, pero aun así, no se le bajaba su palanca

John:-n...no me ara nada ... ¿ve...verdad?-

Angela le miro fijamente a los ojos, son ganas de matarlo

John:-"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" Bueno, en realidad, ... es ... usted ... muy bella, hermosa para ser más directo, personalmente nadie podría resistirle-

Angela solo estrujo más su mano, lo que causo que truene la mano de John, rompiendo teóricamente su mano

Angela:-{voz de ultra-tumba} respuesta ... incorrecta-

John:-mierda "cague"-

Angela con un solo movimiento hace mandar a John por el aire, golpeándose justo en la puerta de salida.

John:-"creo que me fracture mi espalda" {voz forzosa}me saco el ancho-

Angela paso por alado de John, pero ya no estaba molesta

Angela:-Suerte en el torneo, y gracias por los cumplidos, por eso te regalare esta foto mía-

Angela beso una fotografía de ella y se lo tiro a John

John:-gracias- John al ver que la subdirectora se fue, miro la fotografía.

John:-pero que ... ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!?-

John expresaba una gran y pervertida sonrisa

John:-¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! "me matare a pajas esta noche"-

John se para y guarda su apreciada foto en su mochila, y ya más tranquilo y triunfante, sale del salón encontrándose con sus amigos.

Luis:-¿qué paso?, ¿por qué te demoraste?-

Fredy:-¿que le paso a tu mano?-

John:-ya luego les explicare, ahora estoy feliz y no me jodan-

John se alejaba, dejando a Luis y Fredy con cara de duda y curiosidad, a lo que alcanzaron a John

Luis:-se ve que te hicieron feliz aya adentro-

Fredy:-y fue algo grande-

John:-ya les dije, les explicare luego-

los tres se dirijan a la cafetería de la academia.


	6. El torneo (parte 5) - Segundo Intento

**Como dije en el anterior capítulo, me mate a pajas después del anterior capítulo, XD, naaa mentira, ... o quizás e.e, bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, ... cualquier parecido a otro fic es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Torneo (parte 5); El segundo intento

* * *

Lean esta parte con esta cancion **Braking the habit - Linkin Park**

* * *

Un reino no es reino si este no se extiende, o tiene planes de conquista y riqueza, el caso de Equestria no seria una excepción, puesto que mantenía un mercado internacional, por así decirlo, con otros reinos, pero como todo árbol frondoso que se levanta, siempre abra otro que le haga la competencia, o incluso sea lo contrario, pero ambos con mismo poder, Equestria era el lado blanco del continente, y el Reino Changeling, el lado oscuro.

El Reino estaba en decadencia, ya que en sus miras estaba en el otro imperio, no dudo en atacarlos, en una misión suicida, su misma Reina se infiltro a los adentros del Reino de Equestria, dando así, las puertas abiertas para que ataquen, todo iba perfecto al plan, pero no con el apoyo que tendría la soberana Celestia, la Princesa Candance, que con la magia del amor, que fue demasiado fuerte, ya que fue potenciado con su marido el Capitán Shining Armor, logrando vencer a los invasores, obviamente, la Reina que se infiltro iba a ser destituida de su cargo, pero por estar en el frente de batalla, obtuvo el respeto entre el ejercito, pero ese respeto se perdía cada día que pasaba, la reina estaba en en apuros, puesto que, si no alentaba a su gente, perdería el cargo de Reina, y todo el reino se iría a las ruinas, esta era la preocupación principal, la preocupación de la Reina Chrysalis.

Chrysalis:-si no actuó ... mi gente se perturbara, ... abra revueltas, matanza, ... otra vez, ... no, no me lo puedo permitir, yo establecí el orden y la justicia, fue obra de la mala suerte que nos alimentemos de amor de otros, ... mi querido reino, ... no se que hacer-

En su mente pasaba ideas, reformas, que ayudarían a su pueblo, pero ninguna duraría para siempre, necesitaba una fuente de alimento, y por mala suerte, el único lugar, donde el amor y la amistad eran emblema, era el Reino de Equestria, pero al recordar la invasión, se recordaba a sus guerreros caídos en Equestria, ... pero no había otra opción.

La Reina Chrysalis se dirigió al antiguo templo de los oráculos, ellos dijeron que la infiltración seria un éxito, pero al no escuchar todo, no lograron escuchar que se perdería la batalla, esta vez, Chrysalis escucharía todo del oráculo.

Chrysalis:-Hersemodes, oráculo del reino, vine para otra de tus visiones-

Un changeling de avanzada edad, con una gran barba y túnica verde oscuro, daba la bienvenida a la reina

Hersemodes:-Reina Chrysalis, que bueno verte, pensé que morirías por traición-

Chrysalis:-ya, ... vine para que mires el futuro-

Hersemodes:-o mi querida reina, es imposible ver el futuro, pero si ver las señales de este-

Chrysalis:-interesante, ... quiero atacar a Equestria otra vez-

Las palabras de la reina retumbaron en todo el templo, el anciano changeling mostraba su desacuerdo.

Hersemodes:-es malo seguir con algo que no salio bien-

Chrysalis:-por eso vine aquí, tu eres el único que puede ver las señales, quiero ver si es posible, dar un segundo golpe-

Hersemodes no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a una esquina, donde había una olla grande, puso un poco de agua, de su túnica saco un polvo verdoso que echo a la olla, este encendió su cuerno, y empezó la combustión de estos, de la olla se desprendía humo de colores, pero poco a poco, se tornaba blanco, de este salia una estrella marrón, este caía a terrenos de Equestria, pero otra estrella parece, este es de color celeste, que cae en el territorio de los changeling, la guerra era inevitable.

Hersemodes:- por lo que veo, sera factible una guerra-

Chrysalis:-¿ganaremos?-

Hersemodes:-no nosotros, ... en realidad recibiremos ayuda de otros, de la estrella que cae, la celeste apoyara a nuestro pueblo, mientras que la marrón apoyara a Equestria, ambos son similares, ambos se llevaran a la destrucción, pero depende de los pueblos aliados, la victoria de esta guerra-

Chrysalis estaba confundida, no sabia si alentar a su pueblo, o anuncia la llegada de seres extraños que les ayudaran en la guerra.

* * *

Que se termine la canción aquí

* * *

Dejemos al planeta de magia y hechizos, y nos pasamos al planeta Phillom.

John compro un café en la cafetería, algo obvio, Luis y Fredy tomaban agua.

Luis:-ahora nos dirás, ... ¿por qué esa cara?-

Fredy:-no nos dejes con la intriga-

John:-ok, ... por lo que estoy feliz, ... es por esto-

John saco de su mochila la foto que le regalo la subdirectora sexy, dejando con la boca abierta a Fredy y a Luis, ... bueno, más a Luis

Fredy:-¿de donde lo sacaste?-

Luis:-¿quien es esa mamasita?-

John:-aunque no me crean, ... es la subdirectora-

Luis y Fredy se miraron, y se empezaron a reírse

Fredy:-jajajaja la subdirectora, jajajaja, no mames-

Luis:-jajajaja, que pendejo, ajajajajaja-

John:-no, en serio,es ella, miren bien-

Luis y Fredy se acercaron más a la fotografía

Luis:-... de verdad es ella, ... ¡NOOOOO JODAS!-

Fredy:-mira que pendejo, si es la subdirectora-

John:-seeeee-

John guardo la fotografía

Luis:-presta, que quiero, ... estrenarla-

John:-no seas pendejo, es mía, y solo mía, grrrrrr-

John intento intimidar con una gruñido mal echo

Luis:-ok, ok, es tullo, pero ¿como lo conseguiste?-

Fredy:-cierto, ¿como?-

John:-pues ...-

John empezó a narrar lo que paso horas antes con la subdirectora

Luis:-a chucha, ... creo que te quiere-

Fredy:-yo no lo creo, yo creo que ... quiere otra cosa más-

John:-no se carajos quiera, pero me encanta esta fotografía-

John examina su orgullo, después de verlo otra vez, lo guarda con mucho recelo en su mochila

\Noche 9:00 P.M.\

John se disponía a dormir, pero cuando se echo a su cama, vio la foto.

John:-por que carajos me dio esto?-

John analizaba más el por que le regalaron esa foto, y le parecía sospechoso

John:-no entiendo ... ok, es linda, tiene buenos pechos, buen culo, bonita cara, hermoso cabello, ... esto es raro-

John inspeccionaba más a fondo la fotografía

John:-parece normal, pero ..., es gruesa, ... y (acerca su oreja a la foto) ... suena ... /pin ... ... pin/ ... o cara...-

John no pudo terminar su frase, ya que tocaron su puerta

/tock, tock, tock, tock, tock/

John:-¡quien es!-

¿?:-Pizza-

John:-yeeeeeee-

Abre la puerta pero algo le pasa por la mente

John:-"espera, nunca pedí pizza"-

No pudo evitar que una granada entraba a la habitación

John:-Mierda "Cagueeeee"-

Paso solo 2 segundos, antes que la granada explotara

/SpaCK/

La granada explota, pero en ves de destrozar toda la habitación, solo suelta humo

John:-joder!-

John se aleja de la puerta, agarrando una manta y colocándoselo en la cara, pues temía que era venenoso

John:-hijos de puta, ¡no podrán vencerme!-

Vio que una sombre le lanza una cuchilla

John:-¡Jaaa!, ¡pajero jeropa!-

Pero no vio que otro objeto fue lanzado, dándole de lleno

John:-que ca...ra...a...a...a...jo..o..os-

John cae al suelo, ya que el objeto lanzado era un paralizador, entran 2 tipos altos, pero encapuchados.

Tipo1:-¿qué hacemos ahora?-

Tipo2:-bueno, la misión era noquearlo, pero esta desmayado ... ya que chucha, es igual-

Tipo1:-si, si, si, si, tienes razón, llevemos a este conejillo de indias-

Los dos tipos agarran a John y lo meten a un costal, saliendo del cuarto serrándolo con seguro

Tipo1:-Vamos-

Tipo2:-te cubro-

Ambos salieron de prisa del edificio.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegan los ponis, (naaaa no me crean XD)John pasara por lo peor que jamas vio, ... o tal vez el mejor**

**Soy JLC_AdN Chauuuuuu (cuídense CSM XD)**


	7. Acceso al poder - Malos entendidos

**¿Que dicen?, les gustaría un poco de "Acción", jejejejejeje, ¿no?, me la suda tu respuesta XD, aver si les gusta, este capítulo fue inspirado por Lying From You – Linkin Park, solo la primera parte, lo demas, Sexo en el Oxxo, escuchenlo si quieren.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Acceso al poder; Malos entendidos

La princesa Luna caminaba al cuarto de su hermana, grande fue su sorpresa que los guardias negaran su entrada al cuarto.

Luna:-Buenos días leales guardias solares, deseo hablar con mi hermana-

Guardia1:-Lo siento princesa Luna, pero la Princesa Celestia nos dio ordenes de que nadie entre-

Luna:-¿incluyéndome?-

Guardia2:-si, disculpe, son ordenes directas-

Luna:-Entiendo ... gracias-

Luna se retiro del recinto de su hermana y se dirigía al suyo

Luna:-"no entiendo, ... Celestia empezó a dudar de mi, ¿de su propia hermana?, creo que ya es severo su caso de paranoia"-

Luna entra a su cuarto, obviamente, había 4 guardias que custodiaban la puerta, pero a diferencia de otros guardias, que eran blancos y con armaduras doradas, estos eran negros y vestían con armaduras plateadas.

Guardia1:-Princesa Luna, ¿bonito día no cree?-

Luna:-eso creo mi fiel guardia- Luna denotaba tristeza, los 4 guardias lo notaron

Guardia2:-¿por qué la tristeza mi Princesa?-

Luna:-Es por ... Celestia-

Guardia3:-no se preocupe, a mal tiempo buena cara-

Guardia4:-a cada era, nueva Celestia-

Este último comentario cautivo a todos, Luna sonrío un poco, para luego entrar a su cuarto

Luna:-jijiji, buen chiste, gracias mis fieles guardias (serrando la puerta)-

Ni bien Luna sierra la puerta de su habitación, dos guardias se convierten en pequeñas estatuas de dragones, mientras los otros dos mantienen su forma original

Guardia1:-oye, cuidado que te quedas estático-

Guardia3:-jajajajaja, pendejo-

Adentro de la habitación se encontraba Luna creando ideas

Luna:-"¿si ya me tildo de traidora?, ¿si me mira con desconfianza?, ... oh padre mio, dueño del tiempo, haz que mi hermana Celestia recapacite, oh madre mía, dueña del espacio, lleva por el buen camino a tu hija Celestia"-

De repente, tocan su puerta, y se oye las voces de los guardias

Guardia1:-princesa Celestia buen ...-

El guardia no complemento su frase, ya que fue cayado instantáneamente

/Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock/

Tocaban la puerta con desesperación, Luna temía por el guardia, así que no dudo en abrir la puerta

Luna:-¿Quién es y como se atreve de dañar a mis guardias?-

Luna se sorprende que quien tocaba la puerta y silencio a un guardia fue la Princesa Celestia

Luna:-¡¿Celestia?!, ... pero ¿¡por qué mataste a mi guardia!?-

Celestia:-dirás tus ex-guardias-

Luna no comprende la oración, hasta que ve los cuerpos de los 4 guardias sin vida en el suelo, Luna se aterra por lo que vio

Luna:-¡Oh por ...!- no termino su frase

Celestia:-no metas a nuestros padres en esto, ¡Traidora!-

Luna se exclama por la acusación de su hermana mostrando enojo

Luna:-¡Celestia!, ¿¡como puedes decirme semejante cosa!?-

Celestia:-¡SI, si puedo, TU me querías matar, TU querías el reino entero!-

Luna:-... Celestia- Ahora Luna mira a su hermana con preocupación, pero tras mirar de nuevo a sus guardias su mirada se torna seria - ... por favor entra, quiero explicarte algo-

Celestia:-¿¡QUÉ!?, ¡SEGURO ME TIENDES UNA TRAMPA!-

Luna:-no Celestia-

Con su magia, Luna empieza a levitar a los 4 guardias caídos, para luego unirlos y convertirlo en piedra, para que no vean la matanza, y en vez de eso, una obra de arte

Luna:-es algo más serio-

Celestia entra mirando a todas partes, Luna entra a la habitación serrando la puerta, cosa que Celestia se alarmo, pero Luna empezó a narrar su visión.

Luna:-Celestia esto es grave, tuve una visión del reino-

Luna se para y se dirige hacia su ventana, con su magia abre tanto las ventanas como sus cortinas

Luna:-uno muy horrible, la real ciudad de Canterlot estaba en llamas-

Celestia entro en pánico, acusando de todo a su hermana

Celestia:-¡TU lo crearas!, ¡TU destruirás Canterlot!-

Celestia no tardo en acumular energía en su cuerno, Luna solo tiene tiempo para crear un escudo

Celestia:-¡MUERE TRAIDORA!-

Luna:-¡No, espera, no es lo que ...!-

Luna no puede terminar la frase, y en la parte sur del castillo se escucha una gran explosión con una luz cegadora, todos, incluyendo a los mismo guardias, tanto solares como lunares se quedan impactados al ver semejante cosa, ellos no saben de lo que se avecina.

Nos alejamos del castillo, del planeta, y nos enfocamos ahora donde John esta noqueado.

Tipo1:-la cosa es que lo entregamos y todo acaba-

Tipo2:-entonces es fácil, ... no me gustan las cosa fáciles-

Los dos se encontraban en una especie de montaña, uno de ellos cargaba el bulto que era en realidad, John, pero de la nada aparece una chica delgada, 1,75 de estatura, cabello negro, ojos carmesí con tes caucásica, ... y era plana **(N.A.: culona pero plana XD, ya sabes, sin pechos, 0 pechonalidad XD)**.

Chica:-¿tienen la carga?-

Tipo1:-si señorita-

Chica:-que bien-

Esta solo se voltea poniéndose unos audífonos y saca un pequeño lapicero

Chica:-su paga sera esta-

voltea apuntándolos con el lapicero extraño

Tipo2:-¡espera!, ¡¿qué?!-

Los dos sujetos no pudieron reaccionar, la chica apretó un botón y un sonido estremecedor izo que los sujetos se queden paralizados.

Chica:-bien (saca una pequeña radio) ya esta-

De atrás de la chica salen 4 tipos altos y armados con M20A3.

Soldado1:-¿qué hacemos con los "puntas"?-

Chica:-mátenlos, así ustedes ganan más-

Dos de ellos escoltaron a la chica, uno cargaba a John y seguía a la chica, mientras que los otros dos se quedaban para terminar su trabajo

Chica:-Espero que la subdirectora sepa lo que hace-

/Bbankk/

Chica:-espero-

La chica se dirigía a una montaña que estaba atrás de la academia

\1 hora después 10:45 p.m.\

John despertaba poco a poco

John:-Oh carajo, que ... ¿que sucedió?-

Cuando entra en sentido, se da cuenta de la situación, estaba amarrado de pies y manos en una habitación oscura, con una sola lampara alumbrando donde él estaba.

John:-sabia que esa foto me jodería-

Angela:-No, pero casi-

Angela aparece adelante de John, o en algo.

John:-no sospecharía que fuera usted, pero, ¿por qué cojones estoy de cabeza?-

Al alejarnos un poco vemos que John esta amarrado a una pared y al revés.

Angela:-pues ... ok, ¡prendan luces!-

Las luces se prenden, y una máquina hace voltear a John, pudiendo observar un gran laboratorio

Angela:-Ponte afortunado, estas en el Laboratorio de Artemis-

John se queda perplejo, estaba en una delas 15 bases o laboratorios escondidos.

John:-Wow, dios mio, ... ¿es en serio?, ¡¿TIENEN AL ROCK EMPEROR EN ACÁ?!-

John grita de la emoción, pero Angela lo desilusiona

Angela:-no, no esta en acá, solo sabemos que lo tienen en el laboratorio de la ciudad Robenia-

John:-¿eso no es de los Vatallus?-

Angela:-si, así es, por eso crearon este laboratorio, en acá están Qtzacoal, Metal Grifon y el Core de la Bark-

John:-Wow, igual esta genial, ... pero, ¿por qué estoy en acá?-

Angela:-fácil, la raza oriunda de acá son los Philloms, ellos posen tecnología como nosotros y los Vatallus, pero a diferencia de nosotros, los Vatallus y los Philloms lo mezclan con animales o seres con vida, el Metal Grifon es una prueba de ello-

John:-... entonces ...-

Angela:-hay entras tu, mira-

John:-no puedo moverme-

Angela:-ash, ... ¡tráiganme el control remoto de esta cosa!-

un guardia le entrega un mando

Angela:-gracias, ... ok, mira-

La "pared" donde esta amarrado John se mueve hacia la derecha

Angela:-ves los tubos?-

John:-si, uno de color verde y otro azul-

En efecto, se ve una pared con unos tubos grandes de color verde y otro de color zul.

Angela:-exacto, en cada tubo se encuentran dos regalos para ti-

John:-¿para mi?-

Angela:-si, en el verde esta el gen de concentración y evasión de la dinastía Burm, y en el azul esta el gen de ataque y inteligencia de la dinastía Xin-

John:-de la disnas...-

John no termina su trace, ya que ve a dos cabezas, uno en el tubo verde, que tenia pelo castaño corto, y otro en el tubo azul, este tenia pelo blanco laco con una barba también larga y blanca, las dos cabezas no tenían cuerpo.

John:-¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!?-

Angela:-tranquilo, son ya de bastante tiempo, pudimos sacar su "esencia" de cada uno, y tenemos en mente en crear a un nuevo líder-

John:-¿yo?, ¿mua?-

Angela:-así es, observamos tu historial, y nos resulto ... tentador, y cuando me entere que estarías en el torneo, se creo este proyecto-

John:-¿yo?, pero ¿por qué?, no e echo nada malo, ... creo-

Angela:-quizás no lo sepas, pero, por parte de tu padre, tu familia era de lideres, cuando aún la raza humana no se separo en Decans y Vatallus, tu padre fue líder de una revolución que acabo con la maldad en toda América, y ... extrañamente llevas su nombre-

John no entendía lo que decía Angela

Angela:-y por parte de tu madre, fue de familia influyente en el pasado, como no olvidar a la familia Kaláshnikov, eres una mezcla de liderazgo y poder, pero en ambos casos, solo eran de mente, no eran tan "extremistas"-

John aun no entendía a la subdirectora

John:-y entonces, ¿para qué me quiere?-

Angela le responde con una sonrisa macabra

Angela:-Aremos al líder absoluto para ANI-

John:-¿ANI?-

Angela:-Anti-Nacionalista Imperial, sera la espada y capa para todos, y con el proyecto ATUM echo, sera la nación dominante en el planeta Phillom, y pronto acabaremos con el planeta G-

John se queda callado y mirando al suelo

Angela:-sera perfecto-

John levanta la cabeza, y con una mirada penetrante directa contra Angela, hace que esta se asuste

John:-¿perfecto?, no, no, no, nadie es perfecto, para ser perfecto hay que quitarse la humanidad que uno tiene, destruir no solo el mundo, si no también, su propio mundo, sin criterio ni inclinaciones, no saber que es el mal y que es el bien, un ser perfecto es perfecto cuando no sea humano-

Angela se quedo perpleja, tomo unos segundos en sonreír y mirarle con cara de maniática

Angela:-tu eres el que llevara a ANI a la gloria-

John:-... quizás si, quizás no-

Angela:-denle los genes a nuestro líder-

Unos brazos hidráulicos ponían conexiones a su cabeza

Angela:-¡Estado!-

Un grupo de científicos estaban al frente de unas pantallas, y uno hablo.

Científico:-Inestable, para inyectar los genes debe de estar estable-

Angela:-resumen doc-

Científico:-tiene que estar "relajado", pero sin químicos, afectaría al proceso, incluso dañaría a los genes-

Angela:-mi señor, espere un segundo-

Tras escuchar la frase John "reacciona"

John:-¿qué?, ¿yo?, ¿señor?-

Angela:-¿hum?-

John:-Ohhhh traviesa, quien es una chica mala, eh, eh, tu lo eres-

Angela se avergüenza y se enoja, y se le notaba por el sonrojo en su cara

Angela:-¡tu puta madre!-

John:-Ohhh, esa no es una reacción de una subdirectora tan sexy como usted, pequeña-

Angela aumento su ira, quiso golpear a John, pero se aguanto, y se extraño la forma de actuar de John

Angela:-Doc!, ¿por qué actúa así?, ¡estresa!-

Científico:-aun no lo sabemos, pero se empezó a relajarse, pero aun no es suficiente-

Angela:-pues averigüen, yo me encargo de relajarlo-

Angela miro por unos momentos a John, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida

Angela:-ok, ... tu ganas-

Angela apretó un botón y la "pared" donde amarraron a John se inclino, unos brazos hidráulicos agarraron a John, las cadenas se desamarraron, John intento huir, pero los brazos mecánicos eran más fuertes

Angela:-no puedes huir, ... aun no-

Los brazos voltearon a John, dejándolo a espaldas

John:-¡NO!, ¡no lo hagas!, ¡quiero seguir virgen de culo!-

Angela solo bufo, se acerco y empezó a dar masajes a John

John:-¡no! ... no ... n ... ns ...si ... si ... oh dios mio-

Angela:-solo ... relájate ... es bueno tener secretos de secretaria-

Angela siguió, incluso no se dio cuenta que Angela le seguía dando masajes, y de que lo hayan volteado de nuevo quedando boca arriba, mucho menos que unas máquinas se habían acoplado en sus brazos, pero cuando reacciona, era tarde.

John:-Oh ... que bien ... que buenas manos, me atrevo a decir que son de ángel, que bien ... que ... ¿qué mierda hay en mis brazos?-

Angela:-¡ahora!-

Científico:-¡inyectando genes!-

John grita, pero aun no inyectaron los genes

John:-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo ooooooooo!ooooooooo ... o-

Todos que estaban en el lugar miraron a John con cara de (¬_¬)

John:-... ¿¡qué!?, siempre me dieron miedo las agujas y las inyecciones-

Angela se le acerco, y puso una mano en uno de las mejillas de John

John:-tu me entiendes ¿verdad?-

Angela:-no-

Angela le mete una tremenda cachetada en toda la cara, dando como resultado, una marca de su mano en la cara de John

Angela:-Ahora si-

Uno de los científicos apretó un botón color negro, y en los aparatos que estaban acoplados a los brazos de John, se insertan unos pequeños tubos de color verde y azul, 10 para cada brazo, 5 eran azules y 5 eran verdes, cuando se anclaron los tubos, estaban listos para inyectar los genes

Científico:-bueno, es bueno recordar que puede morir en el proceso, o que pueda cambiar su anatomía-

Angela:-lo dudo Doc, ... inyéctelos-

Científico:-ok, usted manada-

La maquina de la derecha inyectaba los tubos de color azul, mientras que en el izquierdo se inyectaban los de color verde, después de unos segundos estos se vacían, ahora quedaban 5 tubos para cada lado

Científico:-Estado, al 50%, desde acá, nada es seguro-

Otra vez inyectan los tubos, esta vez, el lado derecho inyectaba el color verde, mientras que el otro hacia lo contrario, tomo solo 5 segundos en acabarlo todo

Científico:-la transfusión de genes esta al 100%, ahora solo queda que su organismo lo admite-

Pero uno de sus acompañantes salta

Asistente1:-¡Profesor!, ¡Los signos vitales bajan!-

Científico:-¿¡qué!?-

Asistente2:-¡los genes están siendo rechazados!-

Asistente3:-¡se nos va!-

Todo era un caos, hasta que Angela calma la situación a su manera

Angela:-¡SILENCIO!-

Todos en el laboratorio se quedaron callados e inmóviles

Angela:-¡quiero respuestas y soluciones!, ¡PERO YA, YA, YA!-

Todos se pusieron a agarra papeles y a teclear las computadoras, hasta que el jefe científico dio la respuesta

Científico:-¡necesita adrenalina, necesita la epinefrina, pero tiene que hacerlo el mismo, no podemos inyectarlo, eso cancelaría la unión de los genes!-

Después que el científico hablo todos se callaron y se quedaron quietos, mientras que veían que poco a poco John se iba

Angela:-Frank, eres un hijo de puta-

Todos miraron al científico a cargo, que su nombre era Frank, pero estaba serio

Frank:-si vas hacer eso, ... te sugiero que lo hagas rápido, ... yo me encargare de que nadie vea-

Nadie entendía la conversación

Frank:-abriré el cuarto de aislamiento, hay sera libre, pero aun estaremos al tanto de su salud-

Angela:-supongo que estarás feliz-

Frank:-ni un poco-

Las máquinas que estaban acopladas a los brazos de John se salieron, puesto que ya inyectaron los genes, y los brazos mecánicos ponían a John en una camilla, dejándolo boca arriba, pero aun seguía con las exenciones conectadas a todo su cuerpo, esta camilla fue movida a un cuarto que se encontraba al fondo, los que llevaban la camilla junto con un aparato a su lado no sabían el por que

Camillero1:-¿qué mierda le harán?-

Camillero2:-quien sabe, quizás le hagan feliz jejejeje-

Llegaron al cuarto, loas camilleros solo colocaron la camilla al centro y se retiraron, y vieron que Angela entraba al mismo cuarto, cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.

**\en el laboratorio\**

Frank:-como va el conejillo de indias-

Asistente1:-nos dejara pronto señor-

Frank:-bien, ... esperemos un rato-

**\en el cuarto\**

Angela:-no puedo creerlo que vaya a hacer esto-

Angela mira al chico que esta en la camilla, y le pasa el corto recuerdo

~recuerdo~

John:- ... usted es ... hermosa y exuberante-

~Fin~

Angela:-ya le di mi foto ... aunque era en realidad un localizador, pero igual cuenta ... ¿no?-

La sexy subdirectora se encontraba en un dilema, mientras se decidía, su cara se enrojecía cada vez más y más, al mismo tiempo que John moría

Pero al instante, de la cara llena de vergüenza y de mirada temerosa, cambio a una cara sínica con mirada penetrante

Angela:-espero que no lo disfrutes maldito-

Angela avanzaba donde estaba John, se inclino un poco y se disponía a "revivirlo"

Angela:-por tu bien espero que aun sigas desmayado-

John:-...-

**\en el laboratorio\**

Todos estaban pendientes de que pasaba con John, aunque solo era en su salud, ya que solo eran controladores y gráficos, asta que ...

Asistente4:-se ... ¡se pone estable!-

Frank:-"pequeña traviesa" bien, a sus lugares, tenemos a un líder que crear-

Todos corrían a sus lugares respectivos

Frank:-bien (toma un micrófono) _No se que estas haciendo, pero se puso estable, ... no te preocupes, solo escucharas mi voz, nada más, ese cuarto esta limpio, no hay cámaras ni micrófonos, solo este pinche parlante, nada mas_-

Frank deja el micrófono a un lado

Frank:-as lo mejor que haces-

**\en el cuarto\**

Angela desabrochaba y baja el sierre de John

Angela:-...-

bajo el bóxer y vio al Mr. Pancho

Angela:-no ... no esta mal-

Angela estaba a punto de "motivarlo" pero escucho la voz de Frank

Frank:-_No se que estas haciendo, pero se puso estable_-

Angela se asusto y se alejo de la camilla

Angela:-¡hijo de puta, deja de espiarme!-

Frank:-_no te preocupes, solo escucharas mi voz, nada más, ese cuarto esta limpio, no hay cámaras ni micrófonos, solo este pinche parlante, nada mas_-

Angela:-eso espero, o si no te castro maldito pendejo-

Angela se acerco de nuevo a la camilla, y empezó a "motivar a John"

Angela:-... a ver ... ponte hierro-

empezó a aumentar la velocidad de su mano

Angela:-... te gusta ¿verdad? Jijiji ... veamos cuanto mides-

Angela dejo de sacudirla, saco un lapicero de uno de sus bolsillos, y calculo la medida

Angela:-mmm ... un lapicero y medio, nada mal-

Frank:-_se nos va, ¿qué haces?_-

Angela:-Ash, no dejan que una se divierta, ... bueno, ... ahora, a ver a que sabor tienes_-_

De nuevo se puso a sacudirlo, pero ahora se acerco más, para tener una entrevista privada con su amiguito, y lentamente paso su lengua por la cabeza, estaba jugueteando con la puntita, como gata tomando su leche, no se demoro en empezar a saborear todo, lo lamia y relamía como paleta, con ansias, como niña saboreando su helado en pleno verano, al terminar dio un sensual beso a la punta.

Angela:-mmm ... empieza lo bueno-

Angela empezó de nuevo a lamerlo, pero esta vez, ella bajo más la cabeza para subirla de nuevo

Angela:-mmm ... paso tiempo para que vuelva a esto, ... espero que tu me devuelvas la experiencia-

Angela empezó a comerla, John seguía dormido, pero igual daba algunos suspiros largos y de placer

John:-mmm ... hhhfffff-

A Angela no le importo, más estaba interesada en tratar de comerlo por completo, ya que cada vez se lo metía más adentro y aumenta sus revoluciones de movimiento de su cabeza, tanto que su mano derecha se empezó a auto saciarse.

Angela:-que suerte tienes-

Angela se subió a la camilla y se puso en posición 69

Angela:-mira como me pusiste-

Se levanto un poco su minifalda y mostró su flor

Angela:-aste responsable jijiji-

De nuevo empezó a su asunto Angela, pero acerco su parte trasera a la cara de John, tanto que ella podía sentir la respiración de este, Angela estaba excitada, ya nada le importaba, pero se sorprendió que unas manos tocaron su trasero, ella frenaba poco a poco, pero en seco cuando sintió una lengua lamia su flor, estaba paralizada, pero aun conservaba la comida en la boca

**\en el laboratorio\**

Uno de los asistentes se alarmo

Asistente2:-señor, se esta complicando, se pone inestable-

Frank:-¿pero qué carajos hace?, (toma de nuevo el micrófono) _se nos va, ¿qué haces?_-

Asistente1:-si no hacemos algo, si o si morirá-

Frank:-demonios ...-

Frank se disponía a hablar otra vez por el micrófono, pero otro asistente lo detiene

Asistente5:-¡se recupera!, de nuevo se pone estable-

Frank:-bien (deja el micrófono), atentos chicos, ¿como va la unión de genes?-

Asistente2:-aun siguen siendo rechazados, pero ya es menor las cantidades rechazadas-

Frank:-bueno, podría ser ...- otro asistente lo interviene

Asistente5:-señor, ¡ya no son rechazadas!, el organismo esta neutral con los nuevos genes, la adrenalina acelera la comprensión de estos, ¡ya no les considera cancerígenos ni de infección!-

Frank:-wow, que bien, ¿como va la adrenalina?-

Asistente2:-en aumento, la presencia en el organismo es de ... ¡señor, este aumento drásticamente!-

Frank:-¿¡qué!?-

Asistente1:-¡Señor, el paciente se despertó!-

Asistente2:-¡la presencia de adrenalina en el cuerpo es de 80%!-

Frank:-... ese chico esta muerto-

Asistente6:-¡esta aumentando el pulso!-

Asistente2:-¡la adrenalina subió al 90%!-

Asistente4:-¡empezó la mutación de los genes!, ¡empieza la combinación!-

Frank:-¿¡cuanto va el proceso!?-

Asistente4:-¡20% y subiendo!-

El laboratorio estaba en regocijo, el plan salia a la perfección

Frank:-bien muchachos, solo quiero los datos de la adrenalina y la combinación de genes, los demás, preparen informes, ¡pero ya!-

Todos estaban en movimiento, nadie descansaba

Asistente2:-¡la adrenalina subió a 97%!-

Asistente4:-¡la unión esta al 40%!-

Frank sonreía, era la primera vez que una mezcla de genes se realizaba, y el lo hacia, pero nada era felicidad

Asistente2:-¡Señor, la adrenalina esta al 100%!-

Asistente4:-¡combinación al 60%!-

Asistente2:-¡aumento más la adrenalina!-

Frank:-¿¡qué!?-

Asistente2:-¡esta en 110% y sigue subiendo!-

Asistente1:-¡señor, si supera el 150%, el chico sufrirá un paro cardiaco!-

Frank:-¿¡qué mierda hace!?, ¡lo va a matar!-

Asistente4:-¡esta al 80%, un poco más!-

Frank:-¡sigan monitorizando, que no pase la adrenalina más del 150%, y que la unión no se sobrepase del 100%, si eso pasa, mutara el cuerpo!-

Asistente4:-¡llego al 100%!-

Asistente2:-¡llego al 148%!-

Frank:-(toma el micrófono) _¡sea lo que sea que estés haciendo déjalo!, ¡si sigues lo mataras o se transformara su cuerpo!_-

Asistente6:-¡señor, la conección del micrófono esta rota!-

Asistente1:-señor, el cuerpo del chico esta cambiando, no se que parte, ¡pero esta mutando!-

Frank:-¡carajo!-

Asistente4:-¡llego al 110%, el cuerpo esta mutando!-

Asistente2:-¡supero el 152%!-

Todo estaba en porcentajes críticos, John moriría

Frank:-¡carajo Angela!, ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES!?-

De pronto, las cifras caen

Asistente2:-es ... esta bajando ¡la adrenalina baja considerablemente, esta al 80%!-

Asistente4:-¡el cuerpo dejo de mutar!-

Asistente1:-el chico esta en trance, esta en 'otra parte'-

Asistente6:-el cuerpo presenta desgaste físico-

Asistente2:-la adrenalina bajo al 13.234%-

Asistente4:-¡Es un éxito, la unión es estable!-

Esta noticia alegro a todo el mundo, pero algo pasa

Frank:-¡si!, ¡se pudo!-

Asistent2:-... ¡aumenta la adrenalina de nuevo!-

Frank:-¿¡qué!?-

Asistente2:-¡subió al 80%!-

Frank:-pero que carajos-

Asistente2:-se ... quedo en 80%, no sube ni baja-

Frank:-pero ... ¿como ...?-

Frank no termino su frase, ya que la puerta del cuarto se escuchan golpes

Asistente3:-¡no hay lecturas, se desconectaron las terminales!-

Frank:-¿qué?, y ...-

Frank no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vio a John corriendo, y tras el, corría una furiosa Angela

**\en el cuarto\**

Angela estaba helada, poco a poco libero su boca para hablar

Angela:-... estas ... ¿despierto?-

John:-s...si, perdón-

Angela se queda callada, pero con una voz sensual provoca a John

Angela:-entonces ¿a qué estas esperando?, también tu motívame-

John:-Cooooon gusto!-

John empezó a lamer con cuidado la flor de Angela, ella complacida vuelve a su negocio, pero se estremece por la acción de John, ya que este dio una pequeña mordida en su parte sensible

Angela:-no ... no tan fuerte-

John:-perdón, estas buena- la Respuesta de John hace que se sonroje Angela

Angela:-no ... no digas eso!, y no te disculpes a cada rato!-

John no dijo nada, y trato con mas gentileza la gema de Angela, ella también hacia lo suyo, volvió a su negocio, esta vez, aumento la succión y velocidad, John estaba complacido por tal acción

John:-"oh dios mio, que genial, ... pero yo no me quedo atrás"-

John se motivo a dar masaje a la parte trasera de Angela, primero recorrió con sus manos las espectaculares caderas de Angela, luego paso por las nalgas de ella, que como si fueran algodones de azúcar, lo empezó a manosearlas lenta y cariñosamente, John no aguanto más, y se atrevió a dar masaje al asterisco de Angela, pero no forzó la entrada, el solo daba pequeños empujones y giros amables al rededor de este, cosa que izo que poco a poco cediera y pudiera entrar su dedo, pero en hay no se quedarían las cosas, con su otra mano empezó a dar masaje a la flor de Angela, no metía sus dedos dentro de ella, solo se limitaba en dar pequeños y cariñosos masajes, al notar esto, Angela se excito más

Angela:-"Dios, como mueve sus manos, ... ¡me esta humillando!, tengo más experiencia que él, esto no se quedara así"-

Angela agarro a los gemelos de John y empezó a jugar con ellos, e inicio a aumentar la revoluciones de movimiento de cabeza, y por si no fuera poco, daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos a la banana.

John:-"Angela, estas de a mil"-

Los dos daban lo mejor de ellos, ambos se complacían lo que se merecían, pero fue John que no pudo más

John:-"dios, ... me cheleo mierda"-

Angela noto pequeños temblores, pero los ignoro

John:-"mierda, ... no, ... nooooooo"-

John no aguanto más y soltó todo lo que tenia, Angela se sorprendió

Angela:-"¿qué? ... ¿ya?, jijiji ... aun es joven, y ¡que abundante!"-

Angela no dudo dos veces en tomarlo todo, John se sonrojo a tal acción

John:-"se ... se esta ... ¡lo esta tomando todo!, ... ahhh si, tómalo todo hermosa"-

Angela termino de tomarlo todo la leche de John, no contenta con eso, empezó a succionar más

John:-"¿quiere sacar más?, ¡pero ya no tengo!, ... o a lo mejor me lo esta dejando seco, jejeje es un amor"-

Angela termino todo el recorrido, trago y se volteo a ver a John, aun mantenía su forma seductora

Angela:-veo que no aguantaste mucho-

John:-soy nuevo en esta materia-

Angela:-jijiji, ya veo ... -

Angela se fija bien en la cara de John

Angela:-tus ... tus ojos-

Lo sexy y seductora de Angela se esfumo, ya que al fijarse, noto algo extraño en John

John:-¿que pasa con mis ojos?-

Angela:-eran ... ¿piratas?-

John:-no ... eran de color negro-

Angela:-pues ... yo los veo de color verde ... y plomo-

John:-¿si?-

Angela:-¡si!-

John:-¿tu crees que mis hijos lo hereden?-

Angela:-no se-

John:-y tu, ¿quieres tener hijos con migo?, me gustaría tener hijos con cabello blanco-

Angela se quedo callada, tras reaccionar, se noto una voz de ultratumba, con ganas de matar y descuartizar (ya saben a quien va a decapitar :if you know what i mean:)

Angela:-no lo creo-

A John le entro el terror, así que poco a poco se guardo su manguera y con cuidado empezó a ponerse su pantalón para que no lo notara Angela

John:-ok, ok, tranquila, lo se, no quieres, te entiendo-

La ultima palabra de John le jodió bastante a Angela

Angela:-te comprendo ... dices, quiero tener hijos contigo ... dices, mejor sera que te ¡MUERAS!-

Angela lanza un puñete, pero John lo esquiva, el puño golpea a la camilla

Angela:-ni vivirás para contarlo gusano-

John:-mierda, ¡ya me cague!-

Angela agarro la camilla, y con toda su ira, se lo aventó a John, que a duras penas, pudo esquivarlo, fue tan fuerte la lanzada, que cuando choco contra la puerta, ya que John lo esquivo, este se rompió, dando pase libre para que John escapara.

Angela:-ven para acá maldito miserable-

John salio corriendo del cuarto, como si no existiera un mañana

John:-¡pero que le pasa a esta mujer!-

**\ya fuera del cuarto\**

John voltea para ver si Angela ya no le persigue, pero para mala suerte, esta le estaba dando alcance

John:-¡concha!, mierda, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, ¡Ahhhhhhh! Se me pego el escroto en la pierna-

John cae al piso, pero al hacerlo, hace tropezar a Angela, que cae más adelante de John, y como portaba minifalda, John pudo ver la ropa interior de Angela

John:-que sexy, conjunto de color negro, es una diosa-

John no se da cuenta que Angela lo miraba, esta expresaba su máxima ira y rabia, tanto, que sus pelo empezó a erizarse

John:-... mierda-

John se levanto y quiso de nuevo a correr, pero se choco con un guardia

John:-¡apártate mierda!-

Guardia:-no lo creo-

John voltea, pero lo ultimo que ve es el puño de Angela, antes que le de en la cabeza

/POWN/

John cae noqueado al piso, a la escena acuden Frank y sus asistentes

Frank:-pobre chico-

Angela:-aun no muere-

Esto altero a Frank. No quería hacer la unión de genes de nuevo

Frank:-no me jodas, si lo matas, no are de nuevo el experimento-

Angela:-¿por qué?-

Frank:-este chico casi se nos muere, hasta incluso casi de deforma, y por lo que veo, la mutación no es tan grave-

Angela:-Ahhh ... hablando de mutación, sus ojos cambiaron, ahora son de color plomo y verde, se ve más lindo-

Todos se quedaron callados, y voltearon a ver a Angela lentamente

Frank:-¿qué?, perdón pero, ¿qué dijiste?-

Angela:-¡que me llega al pincho!-

Frank:-... ok, ... no sabemos si esa mutación le dio más visión o lo acorto, pero ya son las 3 a.m. Y hoy es la primera ronda del torneo, no hay tiempo, tienen que dejarle a su habitación-

Guardia:-pero ¿como?, lo trajeron unos secuestradores-

Frank:-déjalo dentro de su cuarto, después se les explicara a sus compañeros que quiso entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas-

El guardia obedeció a las ordenes de Frank, pero antes que se lleven el cuerpo de John a su cuarto, Angela le mete un papel en uno de los bolsillos de John.

Frank:-llévenselo-

\1 hora después 4:00 a.m., Habitaciones de chicos\

Esta el cuarto de John vacío, ... no avía nadie, después de lo que paso en la tarde, vinieron unos agentes en arreglar el cuarto, pensaron que el secuestro seria más fácil, pero se equivocaron, ya que dejo la habitación echa un caos.

Abren la puerta

Guardia1:-¿qué hago con él?-

Guardia2:-déjalo hay-

El guardia vota como saco de papas al suelo a John y cierran la puerta.

...

...

...

John:-¡AUCH!-

John se levanto para gritar de dolor, pero se duerme de nuevo

* * *

**Me odian, me quieren y me leen, dejen reviews como les pareció la escena que puse, trate que no sea tan p0rn3r4, ya que si lo hacia como debe hacerse, me botarían a la categoría M XD**

**Soy JLC_AdN, Chauuuu**


	8. Tier 1: LIL y CL - Revolution (part 1)

**A que les acojone en el anterior capítulo, ... ok en algo, este título estará en ingles, pero ustedes vayan a google traductor y peguen el título, denle click en el icono de parlantes y escucharan como se pronuncia, ... claro, para los que no pronuncian bien el ingles, o no saben ingles XD, la primera parte fue inspirado por BLACKOUT y ONCE IN PLEACE de LINKIN PARK, lo demás por ACES HIGH – IRON MAIDEN, escúchenlos son buenazos, y también disculparme por la demora.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Tier 1: Living in love & Crazy lovers; Revolution (part 1)

Los guardias reales de ambas divisiones estaban perturbados por la explosión, que provenía del cuarto de la Étera princesa de la noche.

GRS1:-¡por Celestia!, ¿¡qué ocurre!?-

GRS2:-¡ni puta idea!-

GRL1:-¡tenemos que ir donde la princesa!-

GRL2:-¡si!-

Solo los guardias Lunares se movilizaron, dejando a los solares que estaban en duda.

Pero en ese cuarto, las cosas pintaban mal.

Celestia:-¡maldita!, ¡MISERABLE!, ¿pensaste que yo no me daría cuenta eh?-

Celestia sonríe tras su gran victoria, pero su sonrisa se le borra al ver a Luna intacta

Luna:-hermana, disculpa pero, ... ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!?-

Celestia desato su furia

Celestia:-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ CARAJO!-

Luna:-¡Y COMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE ACTÚE ¿EH?!-

Celestia:-¡TE COMPORTAS IGUAL QUE ESE MALDITO HUMANO!-

Luna:-¡Y QUE CHUCHA!-

Celestia:-¡QUE NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ CARAJO!-

Celestia cargo de nuevo su cuerno, pero fue Luna la que actuó primero, dándole una tecleada, haciendo que Celestia salga del cuarto de Luna por el impacto, esta solo se queda perpleja por lo ocurrido, del cuarto también sale Luna, con una cara seria y retadora, cuando vio por completo a Luna, esta relincho como un caballo salvaje

Luna:-brrffff-

Celestia se paro, tomo posición de ataque y también izo el mismo sonido que Luna

Celestia:-brrrffff-

Ambas se miraban, ambas sabían que era a muerte, Luna comenzó a mover su pata derecha delantera, rasgando el piso, preparándose para otra tecleada, mientras que Celestia empezaba a estirar sus grandes alas, la tensión era grande, no sabían quien iba a dar el primer golpe, pero de pronto, aparecen los guardias de Luna

GRL1:-¡vinimos cuanto pudimos!-

GRL:-¡¿que demonios pasa aquí?!-

Luna se distrajo, Celestia aprovecho en lanzar un poderoso rayo a los guardias, Luna inmediatamente se teletransporto a delante de ellos, para recibir el golpe

/Bomm/

Los guardias son tumbados al piso, pero fue Luna quien voló varios metros de la explosión, los guardias se recuperaron y fueron donde Luna, uno se percata que Celestia cargo su cuerno

GRL2:-¡joder!, ¡lanzara otro!, ¡llévate a la princesa, yo entretengo a la traidora!-

Lo que dijo el guardia molesto a Celestia

Celestia:-¡¿traidora yo?!, ¡ELLA ES LA TRAIDORA!-

Celestia no aguanto su furia y cargo todo contra el guardia lunar, este era un poni de tierra, su única ventaja era sus pulseras, que unidas, formaban un escudo, este al ver que el rayo se dirigía hacia el, no pensó dos veces, tenia que aguantar todo lo que podía.

El rayo choco con toda su fuerza contra el guardia, este no cedió ni un paso, pero por el impacto, este fue arrastrado metros atrás, pero aun no alcanzaba a Luna, pero cada segundo el escudo se rajaba.

GRL2:-¡carajo apúrate, esta mierda no aguantara!-

GRL1:-¡ya, va!, ¿¡qué hay de ti!?-

GRL2:-¡no importo yo, importa la princesa, NO DEBE MORIR!-

El otro guardia agarro a la Princesa, y como era unicornio, se teletransporto a otro lugar, al ver que Luna se fue, Celestia exploto en rabia

Celestia:-¡NO!, ¡tu, miserable, MUERE!-

El rayo aumento de poder, el guardia no pudo hacer nada, su escudo se rompió y le dio de lleno el rayo, evaporizándolo en menos de un segundo

Celestia:-mierda, ... se me escapo, ... ¡GUARDIAS!-

Mientras que Celestia llamaba a sus guardias, Luna y el guardia que le salvo fueron teletransportados a la base de los guardias lunares, pero en vez de aparecer en la misma puerta, ellos aparecen en medio de la oficina del Capitán Soul Burner, era un unicornio, algo viejo, tenia barba corta, su tamaño era casi similar al de Luna, sus ojos era color marrón, de color plomo con crin amarillo, su Cutie Mark era un escudo azul con la imagen de la luna llena.

SoulBurner:-... pero ¿¡qué diantres es esto!?-

El capitán al ver a la princesa en su estado lo alerto, más no cambio su postura

SoulBurner:-¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?-

Al no recibir respuesta, pregunta al guardia que la trajo

SoulBurner:-¡TU! (levanta al guardia como trapo con su magia), ¿qué paso con la princesa?-

GRL:-l...la traje por que ... la Princesa Celestia la acuso de traidora, y ataco sin contemplaciones, también mato a los guardias que cuidaban la puerta-

Luna despierta del golpe, y logra escuchar las palabras del guardia

Luna:-¿como te diste cuenta que estaban muertos?, los convertí en piedra para que no noten-

GRL:-Princesa, ... aun que eran estatuas, se notaban las heridas de estos, uno incluso estaba decapitado-

El capitán vio a la princesa, más no le intereso su charla, voto como si nada al guardia y se dispuso a ayudar a Luna

SoulBurner:-¡princesa!, ¿qué ocurrió?-

Luna:-lo que el guardia dijo, lo ... lamento-

Luna se echo a llorar en los brazos del capitán, este se sonrojo por el momento, pero retorno a su forma recta

SoulBurner:-princesa no llore, ahora nosotros necesitamos su guía, no debe mostrar pena, más aun, debe mostrar lo contrario, si el líder esta mal, todos se rendirán fácil-

Luna se seco sus lágrimas, puesto que el capitán tenia razón

Luna:-... cierto (se seca sus lágrimas y se para), ahora somos perseguidos por el ejercito Real, ... todos tenemos que huir-

SoulBurner:-bien, comenzare a mover las tropas, ¡tu!-

señalo a un pegaso

SoulBurner:-Speed Black, ve y comunica a todos que nos vamos, nos emboscaron-

SpeedBlack:-¿quienes señor?-

SoulBurner:-¡Celestia!, con la que te masturbas-

Speed Black se quedo rojo por un corto tiempo, vio a la princesa Luna y se sonrojo más, ya que Luna era su hermana, se imagino que le decía 'puerco, marrano'

SpeedBlack:-¡Si señor, a la orden!-

Speed Black se fue lo más rápido posible

SoulBurner:-listo Princesa, empezamos a movernos-

Luna:-... Capitán Soul Burner-

SoulBurner:-¿si?-

Luna:-Como ultima orden como Princesa, yo te relevo de tu cargo-

SoulBurner:-¿Princesa?-

Luna:-Ahora eres General de la Guardia Rebelde Nocturna-

SoulBurner:-prin ... ¡princesa!-

Luna:-no, ... técnicamente me exiliaron del Reino, ya no poseo la jerarquía de princesa, desde ahora seré la Cabecilla de esta insurrección-

SoulBurner:-¿por qué dice eso princesa?-

Luna:-por que ... ... ahora mi cabeza tiene precio-

Speed Black llevo la noticia de emboscada a todos los que pertenecían al ahora Guardia Rebelde Nocturna, no tomo mucho tiempo que todos se concentren en el ex-cuartel general de los guardias reales Lunares, ya que Speed Black era rápido, un orgullo de la fuerza aérea lunar, un pegaso de buen físico, de color negro con crin ploma, en estatura no superaba al General, su Cutie Mark era una flama blanca de fuego, se demoro solo 10 minutos en comunicar a todos, en los 20 minutos siguientes se aglomeraron.

SoulBurner:-Comandante, hay informes que mataron a algunos guardias-

Luna:-..., es bueno que entiendas, y agradezco tu confianza-

SoulBurner:-me dijo que esto era una insurrección, y usted era la líder, y yo su general, y como tal, debo de actuar como tal-

Luna:-bien, ..., Camarada, quiero que me haga un listado de los caídos, pero aun no, tenemos que evacuar a todos de acá-

SoulBurner:-como ordene Comandante-

Soul Burner dio la orden de irse, pero como había de esperarse, Celestia y su ejercito llegaron para arrestarlos y matar a Luna

Celestia:-{voz real de Canterlot} ¡ALTO, EN NOMBRE DEL REINO DE EQUESTRIA!-

Celestia se ubicaba justo entre la salida de Canterlot, por donde Luna y su gente trataban de escapar, pero fue Luna la que encaro a Celestia

Luna:-{voz real de Canterlot} ¡NOSOTROS NO RECONOCEMOS AL REINO DE EQUESTRIA, ESTE DEJO DE EXISTIR AL ATACAR A UNA DE SUS GOBERNANTES SIN ARGUMENTOS!-

Celestia:-{con la misma voz}¡ESTO SE CONSIDERA UNA TRAICIÓN, DESDE HOY, LA PRINCESA LUNA ES DESTITUIDA DE SU CARGO COMO PRINCESA, Y YA NO ES RECONOCIDA EN EQUESTRIA!-

Luna:-{voz real}¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ACUSA DE ALGO QUE JAMAS EXISTIÓ, POR ENDE ES NULA LA SENTENCIA!-

Celestia:-{vos real}¡INSOLENCIA, POSEO MÁS DEL 70% DEL PODER EQUESTRIANO, MI PALABRA NO ESTA PARA PONERLA A PRUEBA, SE CONSIDERA VOTO UNÁNIME DEL REINO, Y POR ENDE SENTENCIO A LA TRAIDORA, LA ÉTERA MAJESTAD DE LA NOCHE, LA PRINCESA LUNA, A SER CASTIGADA CON LA ORCA!-

Todos que se encontraban hay se quedaron impactados, no sabían que hacer, o al menos los de Luna si, defenderse, todos los unicornios seguidores de Luna se pusieron al frente, entre ellos se incluía Soul Burner, pero, al ver las acciones del bando oponente, Celestia ordeno la ofensiva

Celestia:-¡Rápido, todos los unicornios al frente, los pegasos estén listos para dar el golpe final, que los ponis de tierra entren con los rompe huesos!-

mientras tanto en el otro bando

Luna:-¡Camarada!, ¿¡qué hace!?-

SoulBurner:-Comandante, guié a los demás para las afueras de Canterlot, vayan al Sur, hay se encuentra una sub-sede de la ex-guardia nocturna-

Luna:-bien, ... ¿resistirá?-

SoulBurner:-si Comandante, yo manejare la defensiva, ustedes cubran nuestras espaldas-

Luna:-excelente-

Luna se voltea y ordena a su fieles

Luna:-¡Apoyemos a nuestros hermanos en esta descarada acción del Reino de Equestria!-

Todos dieron un grito de aliento

todos:-¡AUU, AUUU!- (grito espartano XD)

Luna:-¡Somos lo suficiente fuertes para enfrentarlos, saldremos de estas tierras, pero regresaremos para crear una nueva era, de libertad y justicia!-

todos:-¡AUUU, AUUU!-

Luna:-{voz real} ¡AHORA!-

Cuando Celestia escucho el grito de batalla de Luna, ella igual dio con la ofensiva

Celestia:-{voz real}¡FUEGO!-

Los unicornios del bando de Celestia dispararon rayos y hechizos, pero se sorprendieron, que, los 'azules' en vez de atacar igualmente, estos solo invocaron un gran y fuerte escudo

Celestia:-¿qué hacen?, ¡Quiero que todos ataquen ahora, ahora, ahora, que entren los rompe huesos!-

Entre las filas de ataque de magia se abrieron, dejando salir 3 'orugas', estas estaban cubiertas de piedras moradas y negras, y por adentro lo empujaban 4 ponis de tierra, al ver a los rompe huesos o 'orugas', Soul Burner y Luna empezaron a crear una táctica

Luna:-¡debemos impedir que lleguen!-

SoulBurner:-¡lo se, pero si nos ocupamos de ellos se rompería el escudo!-

Luna:-¡yo me encargo!-

Soul Burner ordeno que retrocedieran, pero que mantuvieran el escudo en el mismo lugar, Luna se paro al frente de todos

Celestia:-¿que va a hacer?-

Luna empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, las 'orugas' llegaban y los unicornios que estaban al frente se pusieron nerviosos, pero Luna creo oportunamente rampas de tierras, al pasar por estas, las 'orugas' se tambalearon, al final las tres cayeron de costados, solo una pudo tocar el escudo, pero no izo gran cosa.

SoulBurner:-¡Avancen!-

Soul Burner dio un paso, y al uní solo, todos los unicornios que convocaron al escudo dieron un paso, algunos estaban tan concentrados que no se podían mover, a Luna se le ocurrió algo

Luna:-¡que los ponis de tierra carguen a los unicornios, y los unicornios solo se concentren en el escudo!, ... Camarada, ¿puede usted solo?-

SoulBurner:-jajajajaja, ¡esto no es nada!-

Cada paso que daba Soul Burner, todos que hacían el escudo avanzaban, unos por ellos mismos, otros eran cargados por ponis de tierra

Luna:-¡que los pegasos cuiden la retaguardia!-

El ejercito de Luna avanzaba en flecha, rompían poco a poco con las lineas de Celestia, a tal punto que llegaron a los limites de la ciudad.

Luna:-¡Usaremos las cuevas para irnos al sur, los que salgan primero serán los que cuiden la entrada!-

Y tal como dijo Luna, los primeros que salieron fueron directo a unas cuevas que estaban cerca, los pegasos impedían que otro poni del otro bando entrara, los unicornios creaban pasajes con su magia.

Luna:-¡Evacuen primero los heridos!-

Luna se dio media vuelta, y se unió a los que estaban con el escudo

SoulBurner:-¡Comandante, ¿que hace acá?, escape de acá!-

Luna:-no, me quedare aquí, asta que el ultimo poni se haya ido-

Celestia no entendía la táctica, hasta que un poni blanco de crin azulada se le acerco, este portaba un casco con 4 plumas rojas grandes, estas plumas se mezclaban en su crin, y con armadura dorada, era un Centurión.

Centurión:-Princesa (hace el saludo militar), no podemos debilitar la barrera, la ex-princesa se sumo a al escudo-

Celestia:-reúne a todos los unicornios, que estén al rededor mio-

Dicho y echo, el Centurión llamo a todos los unicornios disponibles, se acomodaron alado de Celestia

Celestia:-hijos mios, préstenme su poder-

Celestia se sentó en el piso, estaba en posición de descanso total (patas encogidas), y empezó a reunir magia, no solo de ella, si no también, de los unicornios que se encontraban alado de ella, creando una bola energía poderosas, y seguía cargando, esto lo noto Soul Burner

SoulBurner:-Comandante, se preparan para dar un duro golpe-

Luna:-quiero que dejen de apoyar el escudo, lo mantendré yo sola, quiero que corran todos a las cuevas-

SoulBurner:-pero ...-

Luna:-por favor (sollozando) hazme caso-

SoulBurner:-si Comandante, ¡todos, RETIRADA!-

Todos los escucharon la orden, unos se iban rápido, otros miraban con tristeza a Luna, otros se quedaban, pero con reprensiones del viejo ex-General se iban, al final solo Luna y Soul Burner eran los únicos en el campo de batalla

SoulBurner:-Comandante, todos escaparon-

Luna estaba agotada, aun seguían asediando el escudo

Luna:-no puedo moverme, guíalos a las nuevas tierras Camarada-

Soul Burner se le quedo mirando un segundo, después se sentó alado de Luna

Luna:-¡¿qué haces?!-

SoulBurner:-salvándole la vida-

El cuerno de Soul Burner brillo en toda su magnitud, justo en ese tiempo Celestia termino de cargar su bola de energía, miro donde estaba Luna, cerro sus ojos y, como de canción de opera se tratara, dijo una frase que casi nadie escucho

Celestia:-_In God We Trust_-

Celestia disparo un potente rayo

SoulBurner:-¡ahora!-

Soul Burner teletransporto a tiempo a Luna a una montaña cercana a Canterlot, desde esa distancia se aprecio el poderoso rayo

SoulBurner:-wow-

/BOOOMMMMM/

Soul Burner noto que la tierra tembló por un momento, al volver a mirar la ciudad, vio que, en donde se encontraban ase unos instantes desapareció, dejando un enorme cráter

SoulBurner:-un segundo más, y no lo cantábamos Comandante-

Soul Burner volteo a ver a Luna, estaba dormida, ya que uso todo su poder para mantener ella sola por 5 minutos el escudo, Soul Burner río

SoulBurner:-Descanse, que nos espera lo difícil-

Soul Burner se sentó alado de Luna, y con un hechizo llamo a sus compañeros

SoulBurner:-¿como les fue?-

soldado:-bien, aunque unos están graves, y unos que otros murieron, ¿que paso con la princesa Luna?-

SoulBurner:-ya no es la princesa Luna-

Soul Burner miro de nuevo a Luna

SoulBurner:-ahora es la Comandante Luna, ... prepárense, partimos al sur-

Dejemos que Luna descanse, mientras que el General Soul Burner la cuida, ahora nos enfocamos en el Planeta Phillom.

John se encontraba durmiendo, de lo más profundo y tranq

Luis:-¡LEVÁNTATE MIERDA! (le patea)-

Fredy:-¡Carajo despierta! (le manda otra patada)-

bueno, John despierta después de los golpes

John:-{voz a dolorida} Chi ... chicos, hola ... bu...buenos días, se ve que tienen ... energías-

Luis:-¡claro idiota!, ¡HOY EMPIEZA EL TORNEO!-

John:-(se recupera)¿¡no me jodas, en cerio!?-

Fredy:-si wuebon, ¡vamos!, ... somos el grupo 1 del 8 Khyu ¿no?-

John:-Ahm ...-

Luis:-... ok, no importa, somos el tercero-

John:- ... -

Fredy:-somos el grupo 4 ¿verdad?-

John:-este ... si, el 4-

Luis:-mieeeerda-

Fredy:-que cagado-

John:-¿qué pasa?-

Luis:-los grupo escogen la cancha de pelea-

John:-¿solo eso?-

Fredy:-si-

John:-no es tan malo ¿no?-

Luis:-no, pero hubiera sido mejor que cancha escoger-

Fredy:-bueno, hoy es la primera etapa, ya sabes, el primero contra el segundo, y el tercero contra el cuarto, de hay, a por la llave-

John:-seee, espero que sean mancos-

Luis:-jajajajajaja, si, eso seria bueno jajajaj-

Fredy se le queda viendo a John, esto lo nota Luis, el tenia ganas de decir 'gayyyyyy', pero al fijarse en John, izo que esa idea se fuera, John intrigado pregunta.

John:-joder, ... ¿qué?-

Luis reacciono primero

Luis:-¿tienes lentes de contacto?-

John:-no ... ¿por?-

Fredy:-están de diferente color-

John:-¿¡QUÉ!?-

John se dirige al baño, dejando a Fredy y a Luis

Luis:-¿crees que sea por la paja?-

Fredy:-fácil-

Ya en el baño, John se mira en espejo, viendo así sus ojos

John:-¿qué mierda me paso?-

John trato de recordar, pero por una extraña razón, no recordaba nada

John:-bueno, ... al menos esta genial, ... aun que ... parezco un perro husky siberiano-

John regresa donde Luis y Fredy

John:-chicos, no se que mierda paso, pero deben de admitirlo, me queda genial-

Luis:-... aja, ok, chevere, si ... si ... aja ... si ... esta ... ahm ... genial-

Fredy:-¿lo dices en cerio?-

John:-... a la mierda-

Luis:-ya, tranquilo, lo que importa es lo de adentro-

John:-"no se si me quiso levantar la moral, ... o me dijo que de verdad soy feo, ... mejor lo segundo"-

Fredy:-¿puedes ver bien?-

John:-si-

Luis:-suficiente para mi, vamos, veamos con quien nos toca-

Todos afirmaron, John se cepillo los dientes, se puso un polo blanco, jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, y su mochila negra y roja.

Fredy:-¿por qué la mochila?-

John:-buena suerte-

Luis:-bien, yo tengo mis tavas de la suerte-

Luis muestra sus tenis de color plomo gastadas

Fredy:-... que tontería, vamos-

Así, los tres se disponían a salir, en el trayecto, John vio a Angela a lo lejos, el solo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

John:-brrr, ... joder-

Luis, John y Fredy llegan al auditorio, donde se encuentran los demás concursantes, en el fondo, estaba la tabla de enfrentamientos, Fredy se acerco primero, le siguió John, después Luis, los tres miraban fijos su nombre de grupo, '/\ToH/\', se enfrentarían a un grupo llamado 'Cr4z1L0v3r5'

Luis:-.. wow-

Fredy:-Crazy Lovers, esta conformado por Ro, Manitic y Limpk-

John:-¿son sus nombres?-

Fredy:-de sus naves, al igual que nosotros, ellos se pusieron un sobrenombre-

Luis:-chucha-

Fredy:-seee, mira, el otro sera entre lil (°|_I|_°) y Orion-

John:-yo digo que sale orion-

Fredy:-yo creo que no-

Luis:-yo creo que desvariamos ir a la batalla-

John y Fredy se miran por un momento a Luis

John:-¿qué hora es?-

Luis:-10 a.m., nuestro versus inicia a las 11, vamos, es en la sala 15-

Fredy:-cierto, hasta los octavos sera a pura simulación, así nadie muere, ... bueno incrementa la supervivencia-

John:-vamos, con fe y con huevos, en pana y elegancia-

Luis:-vamos-

Fredy:-sin asco mierda-

/ya en la sala 15/

John:-bueno, ... a los simuladores, suerte o muerte-

Luis:-espero que nos den buenas cosas-

Fredy:-espero tener las habilidades-

Los tres entraron en extrañas cabinas, ya adentro, tenían un asiento con mandos que simulaba la de una nave, al rededor de esta había pantallas, cada uno de los tres se acomodaron.

/con Fredy/

Fredy se sienta tranquilamente, se pone el casco y todo, preparado para la simulación, todo se prende.

C:-bienvenido 'Tal Vez'-

Fredy:-hola C, es un gusto de verte de nuevo-

C:-su nave es una M-Gear, para esta pelea, su nave se reducirá en capacidad, ahora porta 500 de energía y 1000 de escudo, porta con misiles Plus Mosquito y arma secundaria Jin-

Fredy:-me llega que seas la computadora, ni si quiera reaccionas, ... no tienes vida, y me llega tener esto, da asco-

C:-Habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration, Elevation, Raging Fire, Raging defense, Raging evasion, todos a nivel 1-

Fredy trata de hablar con C, un programa de asistencia virtual

Fredy:-... no me jodas-

/con Luis/

Luis se lanzo al asiento, se alisto, y C apareció

Luis:-hola linda perrita, que me tienes-

C:-bienvenido 'B3T0'-

Luis:-escúpelo-

C:-su nave es B-Gear, para esta pelea, su nave tendrá 100 de energía y 700 de escudo, portara con misiles Unfinished Holycross y arma secundaria Jin-

Luis:-asta el culo-

C:-Habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration y Charging shot, todos de nivel 1-

Luis:-me cortaron las alas, que putada-

/con John/

John se acomodo rápido, se alisto, se coloco audífonos y le puso 'play' a su ipod, al no escuchar nada a excepción de la musica que se reproducía, solo miraba la pantalla

John:-...-

C:-bienvenido 'XxJxLxCxX'-

John:-...-

C:-su nave es I-Gear, para esta pelea, su nave tendrá 65 de energía y 350 de escudo, portara con misiles Arrow Beging y arma secundaria Jin-

John:-cagadas de armas (sigue escuchando música)-

C:-habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration, todos del nivel 1-

John:-...-

/ya en la sala/

C:-cancha escogida: Cielos de Bark, tienen 15 segundos-

En cada cabina de simulación se mostraba como sus respectivas naves despegaban, estas eran conducidas a Cielos de Bark, una cancha que solo es cielo, no hay tierra, pero en medio de esta, se ubica la nave insignia de la academia FressKA, Coronado.

C:-tienen 30 segundos-

John:-alístense bien, Fredy, al fast bufff-

Fredy:-ya!-

Fredy activo Ranging fire, Ranging defense y Ranging evasion

John:-bien, ahora tiren todo-

John, Fredy y Luis se buffearon con la habilidades normales, aun que Luis no activo Charging shot

John:-¿listos?-

Fredy:-seeee!-

Luis:-a por ellos-

C:-3, ... 2, ... 1, ... ¡DUELO!-

Ni bien escucharon duelo, John fue el que acelero más, ya que el I-Gear es la nave con más velocidad, seguido de John estaba Luis, y al final Fredy, al ser resistente, su motor era lento.

Fredy:-¡John!, ¿donde están?-

John:-...-

A pesar de que John no escuchaba nada por la musica, diviso a los contrincantes

John:-son tres B-Gear, esto sera pan comido, yo les entro primero-

Fredy:-¡no John espera!-

John no izo caso a Fredy por su 'sordera', este se embalo contra las tres B-G, John disparo su primera ronda de misiles

John:-comete esto wuachin!-

De los 2 misiles lanzados solo aserto 1, las tras tres naves se separaron, John al pasar rápido, solo pudo lanzar misiles, ahora este se volteo, teniéndolos al frente suyo, esta ocasión era su especialización, caza

John:-veo sus lindos culos jajajajaja-

John se puso en casa a la nave Ro, ya que este se separo mucho de la formación de sus compañeros, John disparo todo que tenia, lanzo una buena lluvia de balas, y 3 rondas de misiles, de los 6 lanzados, 4 impactaron, Ro fue cazado

John:-Wooooo!, menos uno-

Fredy:-regresa!, me cazan!, John!, ... carajo responde!-

John no escuchaba ordenes de Fredy, ya que seguía escuchado música

Luis:-dios mio, te cazan Fredy!-

Mientras que John cazaba a Ro, Manitic y Limpk cazaban a Fredy, John lo noto por el radar, se quito un audífono

John:-¿a quien le cazan?-

Fredy:-a mi mierda!, ayuda carajo!, sordo de puta madre!-

Luis:-carajo John, más atento!-

John:-jajaja, ok, perdón-

John acelero donde estaban los 4 peleando, Manitic era el que más disparaba contra Fredy

John:-tu turno pendejito-

John lanzo 2 rondas de misiles, no disparo mucho su Jin, pero el ataco solo de pasada, ahora se dirigía a Limpk, este se ocupaba de tener a Luis ocupado

John:-te echo una mano wueeeeeeeebon!-

John lanzo 4 rondas de misiles, y una buena lluvia de balazos, Limpk caía derrotado, Luis al tener espacio libre, fue contra Manitic, este no puso hacer mucho, ya que recibió misiles de parte de los tres, cayendo abatido

C:-ganador: grupo 4-

John:-seeeeeeeeeee!-

La primera batalla fue dada, ganaron , los tres salían de sus respectivas cabinas

John:-lo hicimos!-

Fredy con un tono de molestia paro a John

Fredy:-no, TU lo hiciste, entiende, ¡somos equipo joder!-

Luis:-tranquilos, es I-G, es su función-

Fredy:-pero a mi me dieron todo-

John:-ok, la otra estaré junto a ustedes-

Luis:-mejor vamos a ver con quien nos toca ahora-

/15 minutos después/

Los tres ya se encontraban en frente de la tabla, como ganaron, ellos disputarían la llave de Khyu8

Fredy:-miren-

John:-joder-

Luis:-así que LIL paso jajajaja-

John:-de qué te ries?-

Fredy:-lil, ... venció a Orion muy facil-

John:-y?-

Luis:-nos partirán la madre-

John:-cholo, como dije, sin asco-

Fredy:-sera ps, ... al menos ya tenemos asegurados 500 SPI jajajajaja-

John:-a qué hora es el versus?-

Luis:-4 p.m., son las 11 o 12 creo, tenemos tiempo-

John:-bien, ... vamos a almorzar-

Fredy:-no, según el jodido cronograma es a las 3 p.m., ... siii tenemos tiempo, ya que chucha-

Los tres se iban a la cafetería a comer, como siempre, John se escogía cosas raras

/45 minutos después/

Fredy:-pediste una rata sin cola?-

John:-no tío, es cuy, es rico-

Luis:-... ok, ... hay que comer sin mirar a John-

John:-jajajaja, pero que mamadas-

Fredy:-si, es lo mejor, ... ahm Luis, ¿qué hora es?-

Luis:-1:30 p.m.-

Fredy:-hay tiempo-

/1 hora después/

Luis:-socios, son las 2:30 tenemos que ir-

John:-¿a qué sala?-

Fredy:-sala 8, ¿no te acuerdas?-

John:-no-

Luis:-... cambiemos de líder-

Fredy:-eso sera para la próxima etapa, por ahora, el líder es John-

John:-jajajajajaja, que pendejos, yo no quería, fueron ustedes XD-

/30 minutos después/

De nuevo los tres estaban en las cabinas

/con Fredy/

Fredy se prepara igual que antes.

C:-bienvenido 'Tal Vez'-

Fredy:-hola C, espero que nos apoyes-

C:-su nave aumentara para esta pelea, su nave porta 1000 de energía y 2000 de escudo, porta con misiles Ajax y arma secundaria Twintail S-II-

Fredy:-bueno, se aumenta cada pelea, seria interesante avanzar a la siguiente etapa-

C:-Habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration, Elevation, Raging Fire, Raging defense, Raging evasion, todos a nivel 2, Heal Target, Energize Shield, Healing Field, Energizing Field, a nivel 1-

Fredy:-¡genial, ya puedo 'curarme'!-

/con Luis/

Luis se alisto a lo indio

Luis:-perrita, que me tenes-

C:-bienvenido 'B3T0'-

Luis:-escúpelo-

C:-para esta pelea, su nave tendrá 250 de energía y 1000 de escudo, portara con misiles Bawoo y arma secundaria Twintail S-II-

Luis:-asta el culo-

C:-Habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration y Charging shot, todos de nivel 2, Ground Bombing Mode en nivel 1-

Luis:-... bueno, algo es algo-

/con John/

John se acomodo , al igual que antes, se coloco audífonos y le puso 'play' a su ipod, pero se saco un audífono.

John:-hola-

C:-bienvenido 'XxJxLxCxX'-

John:-igualmente-

C:-para esta pelea, su nave tendrá 100 de energía y 500 de escudo, portara con misiles Arrow y arma secundaria Twintail S-II-

John:-...-

C:-habilidades:Fire shot, Missile shot, Defense up, Evasion up, Concentration, todos del nivel 2, Frenzy nivel 1-

John:-... no me sirve mucho en nivel 1, ... pero aumenta daño, ... a la vista sera pues-

/ya en la sala/

C:-cancha escogida: Messos Floor, tienen 15 segundos-

En cada cabina de simulación se mostraba como sus respectivas naves despegaban, estas eran conducidas a Messos Floor, una cancha que se encuentra en el espacio, de fondo se ve al planeta Phillom, en medio de esta, se ubica la nave de base externa de los nativos de Phillom, Rakion.

C:-tienen 30 segundos-

John:-bien, Fredy, ya tu sabes, ... ya tu saeeee, jejejeje-

Luis:-Fredy sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

Fredy:-ya no jodan carajo-

Fredy activo Ranging fire, Ranging defense y Ranging evasion

John:-bufen como putas XD-

John, Fredy y Luis se buffearon con la habilidades normales, aun que Luis no activo Charging shot de nuevo

John:-¿ready?-

Luis:-¡set!-

C:-3, ... 2, ... 1, ... ¡DUELO!-

Fredy:-¡go perros, go!-

John como siempre se adelanto

John:-tíos, yo les ubico, Luis cuida a Fredy-

John acelero a todo lo que pudo, a unos 400 mps, dejando atrás a Luis y a Fredy, estos entablaron una conversación privada

Luis:-Fredy, ¿no crees que es ta bien como líder John?, relájate, es linea privada-

Fredy:-no lo se, ... mejor lo discutimos después, (cambiando de linea) John, ¿qué carajos pasa?-

Luis:-(cambiando de linea) John, te apartaste mucho, regresa-

_John:-me cagan men!, son dos putos A-Gears y un B-Gear-_

Fredy:-mierda, ... regresa-

John:-estoy ya por tu atrás wuebon-

Fredy:-que chucha?, te siguen?-

John:-no, los muy maricas están campeando, en especial los A-G, Luis!-

Luis:-dime-

John:-tu y Fredy caguen a esos A-G, yo me encargo del B-G-

Fredy:-chevere-

John:-Ahhh, se me olvidaba-

Luis:-que-

John:-los o mejor dicho las A-G son D3pr3d4d0r4 y Lover y la B-G es LiLi-

Fredy:-espera, ... ¿son chicas?-

Luis:-pos, eso parece-

John:-sin asco, go!-

John se adelanto como siempre, al ubicar al grupo enemigo, dio a conocer su lugar

John:-sector 4 abajo las A-G-

Luis:-Las veo-

Luis llegaba junto con Fredy

Fredy:-a matarlas!-

Luis activo su Ground Bombing Mode (GBM) y disparo 4 poderosos misiles que impactaron de lleno a las A-G, como el tiempo de repetición de ataque de las Bawoo eran muy lenta, Fredy se entro entre las A-G y Luis, y como Fredy era más defensa, el resistía a sus ataques, pero no dañaba mucho

Fredy:-son muy resistentes, joder!-

Mientras que Luis y Fredy peleaban con las A-G, John entablaba su duelo en las alturas

John:-ven con papi nena-

Pero justo se le terminaron sus buff, no tenia otra que re-activarlos, pero al hacerlo le costo un precioso tiempo, ya que LiLi la tenia en la mira y un GBM directo a el seria su fin, sin dudarlo se echo en picada, esquivando a duras penas el GBM de LiLi, John cargo todos sus buffs, dio un giro a su derecha para voltear de nuevo a la izquierda, pero con el motor apagado, esto provoco que cayera más, pero a cambio ahora el se acomodaba atrás de LiLi, prendiendo su motor y forzarlo para que alcance y de caza a LiLi.

John:-Ven para acá hija de pu-

Más abajo se establecía la pelea de Fredy y Luis, mientras que John estaba peleando Luis logro dar 5 GBM, pero aun así, seguía la pelea, Fredy no podía hacer mucho, pero el era quien 'sanaba' a Luis cada vez que le atacaban, como Fredy poseía un motor que le permitía estar 'quieto' en el aire, Luis se acoplo a el, esto se ponía feo, era una pelea cara a cara, mientras que las A-G pegaban y resistían, Luis solo se enfocaba en pegar y Fredy en defender

Fredy:-espero que John venga rápido-

Luis:-cierto, ya re-active mis buff y me quedo sin habilidades,-

Más arriba, John cazaba a LiLi, aprovechando que la B-G solo podía correr, John persiguió a LiLi como si fuera la ultima coca-cola del desierto.

John:-basta!, suficiente de juegos!-

John lanza 3 rondas de misiles, solo uno llega a darle a LiLi, pero lo suficiente para que caiga abatida, John regresa donde sus compañeros

John:-que fue, como están chicos?, yo termine-

Fredy:-apóyanos-

John:-a la orden-

John bajo de nuevo en picada, cuando vio a D3pr3d4d0r4 lanzo 4 rondas de misiles, de las 8 lanzadas 7 acertaron, pero no influyo mucho, hasta que Luis lanza otro GBM, haciendo que D3pr3d4d0r4este fuera de juego, como solo quedaba Lover, le hicieron Bulling

C:-semi-llave2 gana, felicidades-

John:-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Fredy:-bien carajo-

Luis:-que duro-

John, Luis y Fredy obtuvieron la llave Khyu8, el que queria celebrarlo más que todo, era Luis

Luis:-socios, unas chilindrinas bien al polo con unos fallos-

John:-... le doy-

Fredy:-paso, ... pero igual voy con ustedes-

Luis:-vamos al cuarto de John-

John:-¿qué!?-

Fredy:-seeeee-

John:-¿por qué en el mio?-

Luis:-que crees?, a ti nadie te jode, por eso iremos a tu cuarto-

John:-hijos de puta-

Los tres se alejaban, pero detrás de ellos estaba un chico de 2 metros de estatura, pelo y ojos castaños, con una polera roja y pantalones negros

Chico:-... pasen a la siguiente ronda muchachos, ... quiero, ... matarlos-

El chico esbozaba una gran risa maléfica, asta que estallo en carcajadas

Chico:-Muajajajajajaj, Muaaajajajajajaajaja /cof, cof, cof/ ... mierda /cof, cof, cof/ ... me atore-

* * *

**Si lo se, me quieren patear, quemar y votarme al río, ... si, yo también lo haría, espero que les haya gustado, después de casi 2 meses sin publicar nada, para febrero lanzare nuevos capítulos en mis tres proyectos.**

**Soy JLC_AdN **

**¡cuídense mucho!**

**¡un abrazo a todos por navidad, año nuevo, haricrismas, apertura de la copa Briedsgtone Libertadores, y cualquier mamada que se celebraron en estos dos últimos meses de nuestra patética existencia!**

**¡dejen reviews para mejorar esta mamada(me aventuro con escenas de acción ... no esa no pervertido, la de guerra), y denle a favoritos!, ... vamos, se que me prefieres!**

**CHAUUUUU XD**


End file.
